My little Icepony: Eisige Herzen
by AuthorBot1138
Summary: Twilight folgt ihrer Intuition und findet mehr als sie erwartet hat


Twilight hatte sich zu einem spontanen Besuch im Kristallkönigreich entschlossen und flog über die arktische Tundra dahin. Sie hatte nur nicht mit einem heftigen Schneesturm gerechnet und wurde aufgrund ihrer mangelnden Flugerfahrung zur Landung gezwungen. Ohne Sicht stolperte sie durch den Schnee und merkte wie ihre Kräfte schwanden. „Oh, ich hätte jemandem sagen sollen das ich Shining Armor und Cadance besuchen will." Dachte sie und stürzte eine Anhöhe herunter. „Ich muss in Bewegung bleiben, ich muss mich irgendwo vor dem Sturm schützen, sonst ist es aus." Dachte sie verzweifelt und versuchte sich aufzuraffen, ihre Kräfte reichten nicht mehr und die Kälte forderte ihren Tribut. „Ich hab keine Kraft mehr." Murmelte sie und langsam schwand ihr Bewusstsein. Kurz bevor sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit abrutsche, wurde sie aufgehoben und an einen warmen Ort gebracht. Twilight kam etwas zu sich und sah eine Gestalt in einem Höhleneingang stehen. „Bleibe bei der heißen Quelle bis der Sturm vorbei ist, und dann verschwinde aus meiner Tundra." Sagte das Pony das sie als Hengst erkannte und ging einfach in den Schnee hinaus. „Danke." Sagte Twilight leise und verlor endgültig das Bewusstsein.

Eine unbekannte Zeit später kam Twilight wieder zu sich und sah ihren Bruder und Celestia über sich gebeugt stehen. „Alles in Ordnung Twily?" Fragte Shining Armor besorgt. „Mir ist kalt." Sagte Twilight schwach. „Du hattest Glück das du diese heiße Quelle gefunden hast, sonst hätte ich dich nicht rechtzeitig gefunden." Sagte Celestia erleichtert und legte eine weitere Decke über Twilight. „Ich habe sie nicht gefunden, ich hatte durch die Kälte kaum genug Kraft um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, aber es war jemand da und hat mich zu der heißen Quelle gebracht." Erzählte Twilight. „Ich würde gerne wissen wer das war, ich muss ihm dafür danken meine kleine Schwester gerettet zu haben." Sagte Shining Armor und streichelte Twilight über die Mähne. „Ich konnte ihn nicht richtig sehen, aber er war ein weißes Pony, blaue Mähne, und ich denke seine Hufe waren auch blau." Sagte Twilight. „Wer auch immer das war, wir schulden ihm großen Dank." Sagte Celestia. „Er ist nur wieder in den Schneesturm gegangen bevor ich das Bewusstsein verloren habe." Sagte Twilight und dachte angestrengt nach. „Er muss sich am Nordpol wirklich auskennen, so einfach geht man nicht durch einen so schlimmen Schneesturm." Meinte Shining Armor beeindruckt. „Wisst ihr was, ich denke das war ein Eispony." Sagte Twilight plötzlich und wurde von allen komisch angesehen, kurz darauf brachen Shining Armor und Celestia in schallendes Gelächter aus, selbst der Arzt lachte sie aus. „HEY!" Rief Twilight so kraftvoll wie sie konnte. „Tut mir leid Twilight, wir wollten dich nicht auslachen." Entschuldigte Celestia sich und musste sich ernsthaft zusammennehmen um nicht wieder damit anzufangen. „Twily, du weißt genauso gut wie jeder andere auch, es gibt keine Eisponys, das sind nur Pony-Märchen." Sagte Shining Armor und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, er hatte Tränen gelacht. „Vielleicht hat sie ja Hirnschäden davon getragen." Meinte der Arzt amüsiert und lachte beinah wieder los, der verärgerte Blick von Celestia reichte aus um ihm zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Haben sie nicht etwas zu erledigen?" Fragte Shining Armor aufgebracht und der Mediziner verschwand. „Ruhe dich noch etwas aus, wenn es dir wieder besser geht, bringe ich dich nach Ponyville zurück." Sagte Celestia und ließ sie mit ihrem Bruder allein. „Twily, das war wirklich witzig, Eisponys, zum schreien komisch." Meinte Shining Armor und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. „Shiny, ich bin mir sicher das es Eisponys gibt, ein anderer hätte diesen Sturm nicht überleben können, nur jemand dem die Kälte nichts ausmacht kann das." Sagte Twilight bestimmt. „Bring mich nicht wieder zum Lachen, wenn ich vollkommen erschöpft nach hause kommen, denkt Cadance vielleicht noch das ich sie betrüge." Sagte Shining Armor amüsiert. „HA HA, sehr witzig, aber ich meine das ernst." Erwiderte Twilight ihm beleidigt. „Das hast du dir nur eingebildet, du warst immerhin unterkühlt und entkräftet." Sagte Shining Armor darauf. „Es gibt keine Eisponys, unsere Eltern haben uns mit den Geschichten über Ponys mit spitzen Zähnen die in der Arktis leben und Fisch essen nur etwas Angst machen wollen." Fuhr er fort. „Du solltest dich noch ausruhen." Schlug er vor und ließ Twilight ruhen. „Ich bin mir sicher das es Eisponys gibt." Dachte Twilight und erholte sich.

Twilight brauchte ein paar Tage um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen und verbrachte dann noch ein paar weitere Tage mit ihrem Bruder, schließlich brachte Celestia sie nach Ponyville zurück. Sofort stürmte Twilight ihre Bibliothek und entriss ein paar Regalen ihre Bücher, nicht nur irgendwelche Bücher, sondern die mit den Geschichte über Eisponys. „Twilight, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Fragte Spike zuvorkommend. „Du kannst eine Kanne Kaffee aufsetzen, ich werde die ganze Nacht nachforschen müssen." Wies Twilight ihn an. „Über was willst du nachforschen?" Fragte Spike neugierig. „Über Eisponys." Antwortete sie ihm und Spike brach fast in Gelächter aus, der Blick von Twilight ließ ihm das Lachen im Halse stecken bleiben. „Ich geh einen Kaffee aufsetzen." Sagte der kleine Drache nur und machte das auch.

Die nächsten Tage suchte Twilight alle Informationen zusammen und rief dann ihre Freunde zu sich, als alle fünf bei ihr saßen, erläuterte sie ihre Absichten. „Leute, ich plane eine Expedition zum Nordpol, ich hätte gerne das ihr mir dabei helft." Sagte sie ihren Freundinnen. „Wir stehen hinter dir." Sagte Applejack. „Außerdem können wir dann vielleicht nochmal im Kristallkönigreich vorbeischauen." Meinte Rarity. „Eine Expedition hört sich lustig an, WEEE!" Rief Pinkie aufgedreht. „Aber was willst du da?" Fragte Rainbow Dash das violette Alicorn. „Ich suche nach etwas." Sagte Twilight kryptisch. „Okay, was brauchst du?" Fragte Rarity darauf. „Wir brauchen wärmende Kleidung, ich bin mir sicher das du etwas gutes machen kannst." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Ich kümmere mich um Vorräte, so brauchen wir nicht mit leerem Magen nach was auch immer suchen." Sagte Applejack und machte sich wieder los. „Und wonach suchen wir?" Wollte Dash wissen. „Arktisches Gold, Diamanten im Eis, ein verlorenes Königreich mit Ponys aus Märchen und Sagen, was, was, WAS?!" Fragte Pinkie und hüpfte umher. „Eher letzteres." Sagte Twilight. „Ein verlorenes Königreich?" Fragte Rarity verwundert. „Hier, ihr habt doch sicher die Geschichten über Eisponys gehört, oder?" Meinte Twilight und legte ein Buch vor ihre Freunde. „Das sind doch nur Märchen." Sagte Dash dazu. „Wisst ihr, ich bin in der Arktis beinah erfroren, aber ein Hengst hat mich zu einer heißen Quelle gebracht und mir so das Leben gerettet, dann ist er einfach in den Schneesturm hinaus gegangen, ich bin mir sicher das er ein Eispony war, er muss einfach eines sein." Sagte Twilight. „Und ich werde ihn finden." Fügte sie entschlossen hinzu. „Twilight, Schätzchen, bist du sicher das es dir gut geht?" Fragte Rarity besorgt und legte einen ihrer Hufe an den von Twilight. „Ich bin nicht verrückt, ich weiß was ich gesehen habe!" Sagte Twilight erbost und zog ihre Hufe zurück. „Ich will dir ja nicht widersprechen, aber jedes Fohlen weiß das es keine Eisponys gibt." Sagte Fluttershy zurückhaltend. „Wenn ihr mir nicht helfen wollt, dann gehe ich halt alleine!" Rief Twilight ärgerlich. „Das haben wir nicht gesagt, aber findest du es nicht etwas hirnrissig auf der Suche nach einem Phantom die Arktis zu durchkämmen?" Erwiderte Dash ihr. „Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe, es muss einfach ein Eispony gewesen sein." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Wir helfen dir, anscheinend ist das sehr wichtig für dich." Sagte Rarity dann. „Danke." Sagte Twilight nur und die anderen gingen wieder. „Findet ihr das nicht auch etwas seltsam?" Fragte Dash. „Selbst ich muss sagen, das ist etwas verrückt." Sagte Pinkie. „Aber es ist wichtig für sie." Wandte Fluttershy ein. „Sie wird schon noch einsehen das sie einem Hirngespinst nach galoppiert." Meinte Rarity und machte sich trotzdem an die Arbeit warme Jacken zu machen, auch wenn es Hochsommer war.

Nachdem alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren, begaben sich Twilight und ihre Freunde zum Nordpol und richteten sich ein Basislager im Kristallkönigreich ein, von dort gingen sie die nächsten Monate über die gefrorene Landschaft und suchten, erfolglos. „Twilight, wir suchen jetzt schon seit zwei Monaten alles ab, denkst du nicht das wir Schluss machen sollten?" Fragte Applejack und zitterte etwas. „Erst wenn ich ihn gefunden habe." Erwiderte Twilight ihr verbissen und sah sich um, die anderen sahen auch nicht besonders optimistisch aus. „Wir haben -46°C, und die Sonne steht hoch am Himmel." Meinte Pinkie und zitterte sogar noch stärker als AJ, eine pinke Strähne die unter ihrer Kapuze hervorragte, brach ab und zerschellte auf dem eisigen Boden. „Mir ist kalt." Jammerte sie mitleiderregend. „Ich denke wirklich das wir es aufgeben sollten, so etwas wie Eisponys gibt es nicht." Sagte Rarity. „Ich stimme ihr zu." Sagte Fluttershy und nieste. „Aber ich habe ihn gesehen!" Schrie Twilight. „Kommt schon Mädels, lasst uns nach hause gehen." Sagte Applejack und ging wieder zum Kristallkönigreich zurück. „Tut mir leid." Sagte Fluttershy leise und folgte ihr. „Wartet auf mich, ich kann meine Hufe nicht spüren!" Sagte Pinkie und stolperte den beiden nach. „Sieh es ein Twilight, deine Suche ist erfolglos." Sagte Rarity und ging ebenfalls los. „Dash?" Fragte Twilight unsicher, die himmelblaue Pegasus-Stute seufzte nur und landete neben Twilight. „Ich bleibe bei dir, bis du deine Suche aufgibst, oder erfrierst." Sagte sie resignierend und suchte mit Twilight weiter.

Weitere Tage wurden zu Wochen und schließlich verlor Twilight die Hoffnung. „Ich fürchte ihr hattet von Anfang an recht, es gibt keine Eisponys." Sagte Twilight entmutigt und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Dann lass uns nach hause gehen, es wird langsam Winter, und den will ich in der arktischen Tundra nicht erleben." Schlug Dash vor und ging voran, Twilight drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um und erblickte plötzlich den weißen Hengst mit der blauen Mähne. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt das du verschwinden sollst." Sagte er anklagend. „DASH!" Rief Twilight und sofort war sie wieder da, sie sah auch den kräftigen Alicorn-Hengst, seine Mähne hatte zwei verschiedene Blautöne und seine Hufe hatten das selbe Blau wie die hellen Strähnen die er hatte. „Na toll, jetzt seid ihr schon zwei." Meinte der Hengst genervt. „Erst kommt diese Kristallkönigreich zurück, und jetzt lauft ihr in meinem Reich herum." Fuhr er fort. „Wenn du keine anderen Ponys magst, warum hast du mich dann gerettet?" Fragte Twilight. „Ihr Warmblüter zerstört immer alles wo ihr hinkommt, ich wollte nur zeigen das Eisponys nicht so sind." Antwortete er ihr. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte das ihr nicht wieder verschwindet, dann hätte ich das nie gemacht." Sagte er verärgert. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Dash nur. „Ihr geht mir seit Jahrtausenden auf die Gräte, bla bla bla..." Erwiderte er ihr. „Und jetzt raus aus meiner Tundra!" Schrie er plötzlich und deutete davon, Twilight und Dash zuckten kurz zurück. „Meine Fresse, du bist vielleicht freundlich." Meinte Dash sarkastisch. „Hört ihr schlecht? Verschwindet!" Rief er nur. „Was ist denn los, warum bist du so unfreundlich?" Fragte Twilight. „Wegen euch sind wir immer weniger geworden, dann kam auch noch das Kristallkönigreich zurück und vereitelt meine Pläne gänzlich." Beschwerte sich der weiße Hengst. „Was meinst du damit?" Wollte Dash wissen. „Die Polkappen sind geschmolzen und unser Lebensraum wurde immer weniger, viele sind gestorben, andere sind einfach gegangen und nie wieder gekommen." Erzählte der Alicorn-Hengst wehleidig. „Bist du hier etwa ganz alleine?" Fragte Twilight erschüttert. „Seit mehr als 900 Jahren." Antwortete der Hengst ihr. „Du armer." Sagte Dash mit plötzlichem Mitgefühl und umarmte ihn, sofort wich sie zurück. „Scheiße, was war das denn jetzt?" Fragte sie und sah sich ihre Hufe an, sie waren blau, blauer als normal. „Du hast Erfrierungen." Sagte Twilight und sah den Hengst verwirrt an. „Wenn sie länger mit mir in Berührung geblieben wäre, dann wäre sie an mir festgefroren." Sagte er nur. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Fragte Twilight und er seufzte nur. „Wenn ich es dir verrate, lasst ihr mich dann endlich in Frieden?" Wollte er wissen und Twilight nickte. „Ich heiße Flash Freeze." Stellte er sich dann vor. „Und jetzt haut ab." Wies er die zwei Stuten an. „Willst du wirklich hier alleine bleiben?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Hab ich eine andere Wahl?" Erwiderte Flash Freeze ihr, Twilight und Dash merkten das er nicht gerne allein war. „Du könntest mit uns kommen und bei uns in Ponyville leben." Bot Twilight ihm an, Flash Freeze sah sie einfach nur mit seinen grauen Augen an. „Ernsthaft?" Fragte er emotionslos. „Twilight, komm mal kurz mit." Sagte Dash und zog sie etwas zur Seite. „Entschuldige uns bitte kurz." Sagte sie Flash Freeze. „Was ist?" Fragte Twilight. „Gerade eben war er noch richtig angepisst, und jetzt ist er, entschuldige den Ausdruck, unterkühlt, findest du das nicht auch etwas merkwürdig?" Wollte Dash wissen. „Du hast ihn doch gehört, er ist seit mehr als 900 Jahren alleine hier, er wird wohl einfach nicht mehr an Gesellschaft gewöhnt sein." Sagte Twilight. „Trotzdem, ich erinnere mich auch an ein paar der Geschichten, von wegen das Eisponys keine Emotionen kennen." Sagte Dash darauf. „Ich weiß, ich habe das alles nochmal gelesen, aber versteh seine Lage doch, er ist vielleicht der letzte seiner Art." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Na gut, wenn du ihn unbedingt mitnehmen willst, von mir aus." Gab Dash nach, dann wandten sich die zwei wieder an Flash Freeze. „Wenn du willst, dann können wir dich mitnehmen." Bot Twilight ihm nochmals an. „Das Angebot würde ich gerne annehmen." Erwiderte Flash Freeze ihr. „Du brauchst nicht länger allein sein." Sagte Twilight freundschaftlich. „Das weiß ich zu schätzen." Sagte Flash Freeze nur, er zeigte jetzt keinerlei Emotionen mehr. „Gut, dann teleportiere ich uns direkt nach Ponyville, macht euch bereit." Sagte Twilight und konzentrierte sich, kurz darauf verschwanden die drei.

Mitten in Ponyville flimmerte die Luft etwas und dann erschienen drei Ponys, Twilight und Rainbow Dash atmeten erleichtert auf als sie die wärmenden Strahlen der Spätsommersonne spürten. „Viel besser als dieser kalte Nordpol, findest du nicht?" Meinte Twilight und sah zu Flash Freeze, der weiße Alicorn-Hengst lag keuchend am Boden und Dampf stieg von ihm auf. „Mist, er verträgt die Temperaturen hier nicht!" Sagte Twilight erschrocken. „Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte Dash besorgt. „Ich teleportiere uns in einem Kühlraum." Sagte Twilight und machte das auch, sofort als die drei materialisierten, stürmte Dash davon. „Ich hole einen Arzt." Sagte sie. „Mach kälter!" Rief Twilight ihr nach und hörte dann das die Anlage die Temperatur weiter senkte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie kommt mit einem Arzt zurück." Sagte Twilight beruhigend zu Flash Freeze. „Es ist so unglaublich heiß." Stöhnte Flash Freeze angestrengt. Kurz darauf kam Dash mit dem erwähnten Arzt zurück und der untersuchte Flash Freeze auch sofort. „Das ist merkwürdig." Meinte der Mediziner nachdem er seine Temperatur gemessen hatte. „Was denn?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Seine Körperkerntemperatur liegt bei -50°C." Sagte der Arzt darauf. „Das kann daran liegen das er ein Eispony ist." Sagte Dash und der Arzt brach beinah in Gelächter aus, dann erst sah er die ernsten Gesichter von Twilight und Rainbow Dash. „Prinzessin?" Fragte er an Twilight gerichtet. „Er ist ein Eispony, wahrscheinlich sogar das letzte überhaupt." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich so etwas behandeln soll, ich werde ein paar Proben im Labor untersuchen müssen, sorgt nur dafür das die Temperatur hier drin so niedrig wie möglich ist, ich bin bald wieder da." Wies der Arzt sie an und nahm seine Proben, dann machte er sich sofort auf den Weg. „Dash, was sagt die Temperatur hier?" Fragte Twilight. „Wir sind bei -32°C." Berichtete Rainbow Dash ihr. „Ich denke nicht das es kälter wird." Fügte sie hinzu. „Flash, geht es dir schon besser?" Fragte Twilight ihn besorgt. „Geht so, aber es ist immer noch zu warm hier." Sagte Flash Freeze geschwächt. „Das wird schon." Sagte Twilight zuversichtlich. „Ich werde die anderen holen, die werde sich bei dir entschuldigen müssen." Sagte Dash und machte das sofort. Kurze Zeit später kamen die anderen und staunten nur als sie das Eispony sahen. „Was sagt ihr jetzt, denkt ihr immer noch das ich verrückt bin?" Fragte Twilight siegreich. „Es tut uns wirklich leid an dir gezweifelt zu haben, aber wir haben nicht an die Geschichten von Eisponys geglaubt." Entschuldigte Applejack sich für alle. „Das sieht euch ähnlich, zerstört uns und glaubt dann nicht mal an uns." Sagte Flash Freeze verärgert, Ärger schien die einzige Emotion zu sein die er hatte. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Was ist mit dir eigentlich, du hast gesagt dass das Kristallkönigreich zurück ist, warst du dabei als es verschwunden ist?" Fragte Twilight neugierig. „Als König der, wie ihr uns nennt, Eisponys, wurde ich mit der Unsterblichkeit gesegnet, auch wenn sich das als König ohne Volk mehr wie ein Fluch anfühlt." Sagte Flash Freeze traurig, endlich mal eine andere Emotion. „Wie toll, ein echter König, WEEE!" Rief Pinkie und hüpfte überdreht durch die Kälte. „Ich will ja nicht unfreundlich sein, aber es ist mir etwas zu kalt hier." Sagte Rarity und erschauderte etwas. „Sie hat recht, ich habe meine Erkältung noch nicht ganz hinter mir und sollte noch im Bett liegen." Sagte Fluttershy und nieste. „Wegen mir braucht ihr nicht bleiben." Sagte Flash Freeze darauf. „Na gut, du solltest dich eh noch etwas ausruhen, ich sorge dafür das es dir hier gut geht, wenn ich dir etwas bringen kann, dann sag einfach etwas." Sagte Twilight zuvorkommend, sie anderen gingen schon wieder. „Ich bräuchte etwas zu essen." Sagte Flash Freeze darauf. „Irgendwas bestimmtes?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich nehme jeden Fisch den es hier gibt." Erwiderte Flash Freeze ihr. „Du isst tatsächlich Fisch?" Fragte Twilight verwundert. „Fisch, Algen, Krustentiere, im Grunde genommen alles was im Meer ist." Antwortete Flash Freeze ihr. „Ich werde mal sehen was ich auftreiben kann." Sagte Twilight und ging los. „Ich werde dem Ladenbesitzer auch sagen das er dich nicht stören soll, du brauchst deine Ruhe." Fügte sie hinzu und ging, kurz darauf brachte sie ihm ein paar Fische. „Na ja, sehen ja nicht besonders gut aus." Meinte er nur. „Ist leider alles was ich in der Kürze besorgen konnte." Sagte Twilight entschuldigend. „Besser als Nichts." Erwiderte Flash Freeze ihr und biss in einen der Fische hinein, Twilight sah seine spitzen Zähne aufblitzen wie Eis in der Sonne.

Die nächsten Tage sorgte Twilight dafür das es Flash Freeze gut ging und besuchte ihn jeden Tag, sie musste sich nur etwas einfallen lassen damit er nicht die ganze Zeit in dem Kühlraum bleiben musste. „Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich ihn aus dem Kühlraum bekommen soll." Dachte sie und betrat das Lebensmittelgeschäft zu dem der Kühlraum gehörte. Sie ging einfach auf direktem Weg dort hin und dachte eigentlich auf Flash Freeze zu treffen, doch er war nicht da. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" Fragte sie verwundert und fragte den Besitzer des Ladens. „Da waren heute Morgen ein paar Jungs von irgendeiner Forschungseinrichtung, die haben ihn in einen Kühlwagen geladen, mir die Kosten für den extra Storm erstattet und haben ihn weg gekarrt, keine Ahnung wohin." Berichtete der Ladeninhaber ihr. „Wer kann ihn nur mitgenommen haben?" Wunderte Twilight sich und versammelte ihre Freunde, sofort erzählte sie ihnen alles. „Das hört sich doch sehr verdächtig an." Meinte Applejack nachdem Twilight alles erzählt hatte. „Ach, denkst du?" Meinte Twilight sarkastisch. „Twilight, komm mal runter, wir finden ihn schon." Sagte Dash beruhigend. „Er wurde entführt, ich habe ihm gesagt das er hier sicher ist, und dann wird er entführt." Jammerte Twilight. „Okay, so sieht der Plan aus, Pinkie, benutze deine verrückten Fähigkeiten Informationen zu beschaffen um ihn zu finden, Dash und Fluttershy werden aus der Luft nach einem Kühlwagen suchen, nehmt den Suchradius so weit wie möglich, los." Stellte Applejack einen Plan auf. „Und was soll ich machen?" Fragte Rarity, AJ deutete nur auf Twilight die aussah als wenn sie sich gleich die Mähne ausreißen würde. „Verstehe." Meinte Rarity und nahm Twilight mit sich.

Die nächsten Tage suchten alle angestrengt nach dem verschollenen Eispony und fanden doch nichts. „Also, ich habe mich mal etwas umgehört, ein paar Ponys haben einen Kühlwagen gesehen der in Manehattan registriert ist, der gehört zu einer biologischen Forschungseinrichtung." Berichtete Pinkie den anderen. „Davon habe ich gehört, die benutzen genetische Manipulation um resistente Pflanzen für den Ackerbau zu erschaffen, ich habe da vor einiger Zeit mal ein paar Apfelsamen gekauft." Sagte Applejack. „Gib mir die Adresse." Forderte Twilight und Applejack schrieb sie ihr auf. „Ich werde da jetzt sofort hingehen und die fragen wer denen das Recht gibt Flash einfach mitzunehmen." Sagte Twilight aufgebracht. „Twilight, mach jetzt nichts..." Setzte Applejack an und Twilight teleportierte sich weg. „...dummes." Beendete AJ ihren Satz und seufzte.

Twilight materialisierte bei der Adresse die Applejack ihr aufgeschrieben hatte und stürmte sofort die steril wirkenden Einrichtung. Etwas erstaunt sah die Rezeptionistin zu Twilight die aufgeregt vor dem Tresen stehen blieb. „Ich suche einen weißen Alicorn-Hengst, man hat mir gesagt das hier her gebracht wurde." Sagte Twilight hektisch. „Entschuldigen sie Prinzessin, aber ich kann ihnen nicht folgen." Meinte die Erdpony-Stute verwirrt. „Vor ein paar Tagen ist ein Kühlwagen nach Ponyville gekommen und hat einen weißen Alicorn-Hengst mit blauer Mähne aus einem Kühlraum mitgenommen, der Kühlwagen ist bei dieser Firma registriert." Erklärte Twilight ungeduldig. „Lasst mich mal nachsehen." Meinte die attraktive Stute und sah in ihren Unterlagen nach. „Ich habe hier die Anforderung für den Kühlwagen, es sollte ein neues Forschungsobjekt geholt werden." Sagte sie dann. „Wo finde ich ihn?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Das Subjekt befindet sich in einem Niedrig-Temperatur Labor, aber ich kann euch dort nicht hin lassen." Sagte die junge Stute darauf. „Ich will sofort mit ihrem Chef reden." Verlangte Twilight aufgebracht. „Wartet bitte einen Moment." Bat die Rezeptionistin und nahm das Telefon das bei ihr stand, kurz darauf kam ein älterer Einhorn-Hengst. „Was ist denn los, ich war gerade bei einem wichtigen Test?" Fragte der Einhorn-Hengst genervt. „Doktor, sie haben Besuch." Sagte die Stute hinter dem Tresen nur und deutete auf Twilight. „Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle, womit habe ich diesen Besuch verdient?" Fragte der Doktor erstaunt. „Sie haben einen weißen Alicorn-Hengst hier, ich will ihn nach Ponyville zurückbringen." Sagte Twilight ernst. „Ach, ihr meint das Forschungssubjekt 1483, das kann ich leider nicht gestatten, es ist Eigentum von BioFarm Industries." Erwiderte der Einhorn-Hengst ihr. „Eigentum?" Fragte Twilight entsetzt. „Das ist ein Pony verdammt nochmal!" Schrie sie. „Dieses Wesen hat schon äußerlich Ähnlichkeit mit Ponys wie uns, aber seine Biologie ist vollkommen anders, zum Beispiel hat es ein natürliches Frostschutzmittel im Blut, oder Wärmeregulation durch eine chemische Reaktion, ich erwarte interessante Ergebnisse von den Tests mit dieser Kreatur." Sagte der Doktor darauf. „Ich will ihn sofort sehen!" Befahl Twilight. „Wenn ihr es so wollt, folgte mir Prinzessin." Sagte der Forscher und ging voran. Er führte Twilight an ein Beobachtungsfenster und deutete hindurch, Twilight sah sofort Flash Freeze. Der weiße Alicorn-Hengst war mit den Hufen am Grund eines Wasser gefüllten Tanks befestigt und versuchte sich zu befreien. „Was machen sie mit ihm?" Fragte Twilight schockiert. „Der Körper dieses Wesens verbraucht unglaublich wenig Sauerstoff, dadurch kann es sehr lange unter Wasser bleiben, wir wollen wissen wo seine Grenzen sind, bislang sind es 12 Stunden." Erklärte der Forscher ihr. „Seit 12 Stunden haben sie ihn da drin?" Fragte Twilight fassungslos, auf einmal stieß Flash Freeze den Inhalt seiner Lungen aus und trieb bewegungslos im Wasser. „Holen sie ihn da raus, er ertrinkt noch!" Rief Twilight panisch, zwei Mitarbeiter ließen das Wasser ab und erlaubte Flash Freeze tief durchzuatmen, aber sie befreiten ihn nicht. „Bringt es in den Lagerraum, wir wollen doch nicht das sein Blut verdampft." Ordnete der Forscher an. „Und machen sie mit den Tests weiter." Befahl er noch, die zwei anderen brachte Flash Freeze davon und gingen ihrer Arbeit nach. „Ich werde ihn jetzt wieder mitnehmen." Sagte Twilight bestimmt. „Prinzessin, ich respektiere euren Rang und Titel, aber ihr habt keinerlei Befugnisse hier, das ist ein privates Unternehmen, ich kann euch das Forschungsobjekt nicht überlassen." Erwiderte der Forscher ihr. „Dann will ich aber wenigstens mit ihm reden." Forderte Twilight. „Dann müsst ihr aber bis nach den Tests warten, das könnte etwas dauern." Sagte der Einhorn-Hengst darauf. „Ich warte." Sagte Twilight entschlossen. Sie musste ein paar Stunden warten und wurde dann in einen kühlen Raum gebracht. „Es ist viel zu warm hier, das bekommt ihm nicht so gut." Sagte Twilight nach einem Blick auf das Thermometer, es zeigte nur -20°C. „Wenn wir es kälter machen, wird das Wesen zu aktiv." Wandte der Forscher ein. „Ihr habt 10 Minuten." Sagte er dann und ließ Twilight mit Flash Freeze allein. „Flash, was machen die hier mit dir?" Fragte Twilight und kniete sich vor den am Boden liegenden Alicorn-Hengst. Er hatte Pflaster am Nacken, auf dem Rücken und einen Verband um das linke Vorderbein, die Bandagen waren von einem bläulichen Flüssigkeit durchtränkt. „Die stechen mir in den Rücken, den Nacken, bohren mir ins Bein und lassen mich fast ertrinken." Sagte Flash schwach. „Das ist so unwürdig, ich bin ein König." Fügte er hinzu. „Ich versuche dich hier rauszuholen, versprochen." Versicherte Twilight ihm. „Wäre ich nur in meiner Tundra geblieben, dann müsste ich nicht diese Folter durchstehen." Flüsterte Flash. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht." Entschuldigte Twilight sich. „Prinzessin, die Zeit ist um." Sagte der Forscher. „Twilight, lass mich nicht hier, das überlebe ich nicht mehr lange." Flehte Flash sie an. „Ich werde nicht ohne ihn gehen." Sagte Twilight und blieb vor Flash Freeze stehen. „Prinzessin, seid doch vernünftig, dieses Wesen ist Eigentum unserer Firma, ich kann euch nicht einfach damit gehen lassen." Redete der Einhorn-Hengst auf sie ein. „Dann hindern sie mich dran." Sagte Twilight und konzentrierte sich. „Prinzessin, zwingt mich nicht gegen euch vorzugehen." Sagte der Forscher scharf. „Sie lassen mir doch keine andere Wahl." Sagte Twilight darauf und wollte sich teleportieren. Der Forscher rief ein paar kräftige Hengst die sich Twilight schnappten bevor sie die Teleportation ausführen konnte, die zwei brachten sie unter heftigem Widerstand weg. „Das können sie nicht machen, sie können ihn nicht so missbrauchen!" Rief Twilight und zappelte. „Prinzessin, ich erteile euch hiermit Hausverbot, kommt besser nicht zurück." Sagte der Forscher und stellte sicher das Twilight auch wirklich verschwand. „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, das verspreche ich ihnen!" Schrie Twilight aufgebracht und teleportierte sich nach Ponyville zurück. Aufgebracht stürmte sie ihre Bibliothek und setzte sich sofort an ihren Schreibtisch. „SPIKE!" Rief sie dann und sofort war der kleine Drache anwesend. „Zur Stelle." Meldete er sich pflichtbewusst. „Schicke das an Celestia, pronto!" Befahl Twilight und reichte Spike einen Brief. „Sofort." Sagte Spike und verbrannte die Schriftrolle mit seinem magischen Feuer. „Sie antwortet hoffentlich sofort." Meinte Twilight ungeduldig, kurz darauf spuckte Spike eine Schriftrolle aus. „Wurde aber auch Zeit." Sagte Twilight und las sich den Brief durch. „Sie glaubt mir nicht, das fasse ich jetzt nicht!" Rief Twilight verärgert, zerknüllte den Brief und warf ihn davon. „Du meinst diese Eispony Sache?" Fragte Spike darauf. „Die haben Flash Freeze wie ein Tier eingesperrt und foltern ihn mit ihren dämlichen Tests, das muss ich verhindern." Sagte Twilight und teleportierte sich nach Canterlot, sie erschien genau im Büro von Celestia. Die Prinzessin hatte gerade ein Stück Kuchen vor sich schweben und war im Begriff gewesen hinein zubeißen, doch Twilights erscheinen ließ sie mitten in der Bewegung innehalten. „Kann ich was für dich tun?" Fragte Celestia und ließ das Kuchenstück auf den Teller sinken. „Und ob, du musst mir helfen jemanden zu befreien der schrecklich missbraucht wird." Sagte Twilight direkt. „Twilight, hast du das mit den Eisponys immer noch nicht aufgegeben?" Fragte Celestia und seufzte. „Glaub mir, Flash Freeze ist echt, meine Freunde haben ihn doch auch schon kennengelernt." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Twilight, lass diese Hirngespinste doch endlich sein." Sagte Celestia. „Klappe zu, die ignorieren seine ganzen Rechte, stechen ihn, ertränken ihn fast und nehmen ihm ständig irgendwelche Gewebeproben ab, ohne Betäubung." Sagte Twilight. „Na gut, dann spiele ich halt mit, bringe mich dort hin." Sagte Celestia geschlagen und wurde von Twilight zu der Forschungseinrichtung in Manehattan gebracht. Die Prinzessin konnte sich jetzt selbst ein Bild davon machen und musste einsehen das Twilight recht hatte, Eisponys existierten wirklich. „Das ist untragbar, sie können nicht einfach so ihre Experimente an einem Pony durchführen!" Schrie Celestia die Angestellten des Labors an. „Aber Prinzessin, wir haben eine Verantwortung gegenüber allen Bürgern von Equestria, wir müssen alles über dieses Wesen lernen was wir können, das könnte entscheidende Durchbrüchen in vielen Bereichen der Medizin bedeutet." Wandte der Forscher mit dem Twilight schon zu tun hatte ein. „Sein Name ist Flash Freeze." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Ich befehle das sie ihn auf der Stelle frei lassen." Sagte Celestia im Befehlston. „Wie ihr wünscht." Gab der Leiter der Einrichtung nach. „Bringt uns sofort zu ihm." Sagte Twilight und wurde mit Celestia zu Flash Freeze gebracht. „Flash, wir sind gekommen um dich hier raus zu holen." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Du hast dir ziemlich viel Zeit gelassen." Erwiderte Flash ihr. „Es tut mir schrecklich leid, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet das es Eisponys wirklich gibt, sonst hätte ich viel früher eingegriffen." Sagte Celestia und half ihm zusammen mit Twilight auf die Hufe. „Und wer bist du?" Fragte Flash schwach. „Prinzessin Celestia von Equestria, die Herrscherin dieses Landes." Stellte die Prinzessin sich vor. „Sagt mir nichts." Meinte Flash nur. „Aber ich bin Flash Freeze, König der Eisponys." Stellte er sich dann selbst vor, Celestia wirkte etwas erstaunt. „Dann muss ich nochmals um Verzeihung bitten, durch meine Untätigkeit habt ihr schreckliches erlebt." Entschuldigte Celestia sich nochmals mit der gebotenen Höflichkeit. „Flash, du solltest sie mit Prinzessin ansprechen." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Verstehe." Sagte Flash nur. „Ich danke euch für euer Eingreifen Prinzessin, aber wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, ich würde gerne jetzt an einen anderen Ort." Sagte Flash Freeze dann. „Ich bringe dich zu dem Kühlraum in Ponyville zurück, da kannst du dich dann ausruhen." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Und ich kehre nach Canterlot zurück, es ist unangemessen wenn ihr die ganze Zeit in einem Lebensmittellager lebt, ich sorge dafür das ihr eine bessere Unterkunft bekommt." Sagte Celestia und teleportierte sich davon, Twilight machte mit Flash das selbe und materialisierte in dem Kühlraum. „Kann ich dir noch irgendwas bringen?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Ich habe Hunger, die haben mir die ganze Zeit nichts zu essen gegeben, ich brauche dringend was zu essen." Sagte Flash darauf. „Sofort." Sagte Twilight und holte etwas Fisch für ihn, erstaunt sah sie zu wie er diese geradezu verschlang. „Sag mal, was ist das eigentlich für blaues Zeug an deinen Verbänden?" Fragte sie neugierig. „Das ist mein Blut." Klärte Flash Freeze sie auf. „Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte nicht das du so etwas durchmachst." Entschuldigte Twilight sich nochmals. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, das heilt bis morgen wieder." Sagte Flash beruhigend.

Ein paar Tage später hatte Celestia dafür gesorgt das Flash Freeze eine angemessene Unterkunft bekam, sie hatte ein paar Container neben der Bibliothek aufstellen lassen in denen er bei idealer Temperatur leben konnte. Twilight besuchte ihn regelmäßig um sicherzugehen das es ihm auch gut ging, an einem Tag hatte sie sogar noch eine gute Nachricht für ihn. In einer Art Luftschleuse druckte sie den Knopf einer Sprechanlage. „Flash, ich habe etwas für dich, kann ich reinkommen?" Fragte sie über die Sprechanlage. „Nur zu." Forderte Flash sie auf und Twilight zog sich eine dicke Jacke an, sie zog sich auch noch wärmende Schuhe über die Hufe und setzte die Kapuze auf, dann betrat sie den eigentlichen Wohnraum. Der ganze Raum war eiskalt, weicher Pulverschnee lag am Boden und kleine Eiszapfen hingen von der Decke, Flash Freeze stand in der Mitten und rieb sich mit Schnee ab. „Was machst du da?" Fragte Twilight verwundert. „Ich mache mich sauber, durch den Stress der letzten Tage habe ich das fast vergessen." Sagte Flash ihr. „Mit Schnee?" Fragte Twilight weiter. „Wasser würde sofort an meinem Fell gefrieren." Erwiderte Flash ihr. „Stimmt, hatte ich fast vergessen." Meinte Twilight. „Wie auch immer, ich habe was für dich." Sagte sie dann und packte ihre Satteltaschen aus. „Was ist das?" Fragte Flash neugierig als sie einen kompletten Schutzanzug auspackte, neugierig sah er sich den Helm an. „Du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit hier isoliert bleiben, deswegen habe ich einen speziellen Anzug für dich anfertigen lassen." Erklärte Twilight ihm. „Aber meine Körpertemperatur, bei mehr als -20°C fühle ich mich nicht wohl, deswegen sind hier ja auch -60°C." Wandte Flash ein. „Der Anzug wird mit flüssigem Stickstoff gekühlt, du solltest ein paar Stunden damit draußen überstehen können." Sagte Twilight. „Das ist wirklich nett von dir." Sagte Flash und zog sich den Anzug an, als letztes setzte er den Helm auf und Twilight schloss alle Schläuche an, auf dem Rücken trug Flash Freeze einen Tank mit dem Stickstoff. „Komm schon, lass mich dir das Dorf zeigen." Sagte Twilight und ging mit ihm los. Die anderen Ponys sahen sie und Flash Freeze verwundert an und schnell folgten die Blicke vieler den beiden. „Warum starren die uns so an?" Fragte Flash ärgerlich. „Die starren dich an, keiner hat je ein Eispony gesehen, die sind einfach nur neugierig." Antwortete Twilight ihm. „Ich würde es begrüßen nicht so angestarrt zu werden." Sagte Flash darauf. „Das wird schon." Sagte Twilight. „Aber lass uns dann erstmal weitergehen, nachher habe ich auch noch was für dich, als Entschädigung sozusagen." Sagte sie und die beiden führten ihre Tour zu ende. Ein paar Stunden später musste Flash Freeze schon wieder in seine Behausung zurück, der Stickstoff war beinah verbraucht, und Twilight kam nochmal um ihm etwas zu geben. „Was ist das?" Fragte Flash neugierig als sie ein paar große Behältnisse vor ihm abstellte. „Die Sache im Labor hat uns zu mindestens einen besseren Einblick in deine Biologie gegeben, so wissen wir jetzt was dein Metabolismus verträgt, deswegen habe ich dir das hier mitgebracht, das ist Speiseeis, in verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen." Erklärte Twilight ihm und öffnete eine der Plastikschüsseln. „Das ist gefroren." Stellte Flash fest. „Ich wusste jetzt nicht was du magst, deswegen habe ich verschiedene Sachen mitgebracht." Sagte Twilight und reichte ihm einen Löffel. „Und was für ein Geschmack ist das jetzt?" Fragte Flash und sah sich die bräunliche Substanz an. „Schokolade, das andere ist Pfefferminze, und dann haben wir hier noch Erdbeere." Sagte Twilight ihm und deutete auf die anderen beiden Behältnisse. „Ich bin mir sicher das du es mögen wirst." Sagte sie und Flash probierte, etwas zögerlich steckte er sich den Löffel in den Mund, auf einmal veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. „Und?" Fragte Twilight interessiert. „Das ist wunderbar!" Rief Flash aus und stürzte sich auf das Eis. „Dachte ich mir schon." Sagte Twilight erfreut. „Er ist irgendwie niedlich, so begeistert von etwas Eis." Dachte sich das violette Alicorn. „Das ist so wunderbar warm." Meinte Flash und aß genussvoll weiter.

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachte Twilight eine menge Zeit mit Flash Freeze, sie erzählte ihm alles über Equestria, und er erzählte ihr alles über die Eisponys. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben war sie mit ihm ins Kino gegangen und begleitete ihn noch zu seiner Behausung. „Das war wirklich interessant, ich hab noch nie zuvor bewegte Bilder gesehen, danke Twilight." Bedankte Flash sich bei ihr, durch den Helm klang seine Stimme etwas gedämpft. „Schon gut, ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen." Sagte Twilight und lächelte. „Es war auf jeden Fall ein sehr schöner Abend, ich hoffe das du gut schlafen kannst." Sagte Flash. „Du auch." Erwiderte Twilight ihm und Flash wollte seine Behausung betreten. „Warte kurz." Sagte Twilight, Flash drehte sich nochmal zu ihr um, sofort drückte Twilight ihm einen schüchternen Kuss auf das Visier seines Helmes, dann galoppierte sie zu ihrer Bibliothek. Twilight legte sich sofort ins Bett und schlief auch sehr schnell ein, sie träumte. Twilight saß mit Flash Freeze in einer gefrorenen Landschaft, eng umschlungen sahen sie sich die Polarlichter an. „Vielen Dank Twilight, du hast meine Einsamkeit beendet." Sagte Flash, zärtlich strich er ihr übers Fell. „War mir ein Vergnügen." Erwiderte Twilight ihm nur, langsam wurde es zwischen den beiden ernster und schon bald lagen sie im Schnee. Bevor es richtig zur Sache ging, erwachte Twilight und sah sich um, ihr Herz raste und sie atmete schnell. „Das war ungewöhnlich." Dachte sie und brachte ihren Puls herunter. „Aber er ist auch etwas besonderes." Dachte sie dann, sofort schlug ihr Herz wieder schneller. „Habe ich mich etwa in ihn verliebt?" Fragte sie sich, allein der Gedanke an Flash Freeze ließ ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen. „Ich habe mich tatsächlich in ihn verliebt." Erkannte sie und seufzte. „Ich habe noch nie so für jemanden gefühlt." Dachte sie. „Aber ich kann ihm nicht nah kommen, sonst ziehe ich mir Erfrierungen zu." Murmelte sie wehleidig. „Aber ich sollte zu erst herausfinden ob er auch so fühlt." Beschloss sie und legte sich wieder hin.

Flash Freeze war unterdessen mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. „Ich bin seit fast 1000 Jahren allein, außerdem bin ich der letzte meiner Art, ich würde gerne mit jemandem zusammen sein." Dachte er und stellte den Kälteanzug in einen Schrank. „Twilight ist echt toll, ich fühle mich richtig wohl in ihrer Nähe." Meinte er und legte sich auf den weichen Schnee der überall lag. „Ich würde gerne wieder eine Gefährtin haben." Dachte er abschließend und schlief ein, wie Twilight träumte er ebenfalls. Sein Traum war erstaunlicherweise dem von Twilight recht ähnlich, zusammen mit ihr saß er in einer gefrorenen Umgebung und sah sich die Polarlichter an. „Aurora australis nennen wir das, am Nordpol heißt es Aurora borealis." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Bei uns heißt das Götterlicht." Sagte Flash darauf. „Das klingt sehr poetisch." Meinte Twilight und lächelte, Flash lächelte zurück und Stück für Stück kamen sich die zwei näher, schließlich küssten sie sich. Der Kuss wurde immer inniger und länger, aber ab einem gewissen Punkt, versuchte Twilight verzweifelt sich zu lösen und schaffte es nicht, sie war an Flash Freeze festgefroren. „Twilight, was ist los, was hast du?" Fragte Flash als sie sich von ihm losgerissen hatte, sie blutete an den Lippen und sah auch nicht mehr besonders gesund aus. „Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er und strich ihr sanft durch die Mähne, augenblicklich gefror Twilight und fiel um, bevor sie am Boden zersplitterte, erwachte Flash Freeze wieder. „Ich kann ihr nicht nahe sein, das würde sie nicht überleben." Sagte er und setzte sich im Schnee auf. „Dabei sehne ich mich so nach Nähe." Dachte er traurig, eine Träne lief ihm das Gesicht herunter und fiel in den Schnee, welcher sich etwas verflüssigte und schließlich wieder gefror.

Die nächsten Tage benahm sich Flash Freeze sehr abweisend gegenüber Twilight, dabei wollte sie ständig mit ihm zusammen sein. „Flash, was ist los, warum bist du so kalt zu mir?" Fragte sie als es ihr reichte, sie wirkte etwas verletzt. „Du findest das auch noch witzig, andauernd diese Anspielungen auf meine Körpertemperatur." Sagte Flash ungehalten. „Das meinte ich nicht, aber du bist so abweisend, wenn ich dich beleidigt haben sollte, dann tut es mir leid." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Es liegt nicht an dir, ich gehöre einfach nicht hier her, ich muss in meine Tundra zurück." Erwiderte Flash ihr. „Aber du bist dort ganz alleine." Wandte Twilight ein. „Hier bin ich genauso alleine, ich brauche tiefe Temperaturen, so können mich andere nur kurz besuchen kommen, draußen brauche ich diesen Kühlanzug und kann niemanden berühren, so sehr ich es auch wollte." Sagte Flash darauf. „Verstehe." Sagte Twilight niedergeschlagen. „Ich möchte aber nicht das du gehst, oder allein bist, das hast du nicht verdient." Sagte sie dann. „Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, außerdem habe ich die Wale mit denen ich singen kann." Erwiderte Flash ihr. „Ich werde einen Weg finden wie du zu einem von uns wirst, dann brauchst du nicht länger allein und isoliert sein." Sagte Twilight entschlossen. „Das würdest du tun?" Fragte Flash erstaunt. „Weißt du, ich würde dich gerne berühren, umarmen, vielleicht sogar mehr, ich... ich glaube das ich mich verliebt habe." Gestand Twilight ihm plötzlich. „In dich." Fügte sie leise hinzu, das Gesicht von Flash zeigte einfach nur Erstaunen. „Twilight, du warst so nett zu mir, ich weiß nicht wie ich das je wiedergutmachen soll." Sagte er nach ein paar Momenten. „Außerdem fühle ich es auch." Fuhr er fort und legte seinen Huf an den von Twilight, sie trug zum Glück die wärmenden Schuhe, trotzdem gefror das Material fast sofort. „Ich sollte dann mal nachforschen, Spike wird sich um alle deine Bedürfnisse kümmern." Sagte Twilight und verließ seine Behausung, nachdem sie sich der wärmenden Kleidung entledigt hatte und nach draußen gegangen war, teleportierte sie sich direkt nach Canterlot in die Bibliothek des Palastes.

Tagelang suchte Twilight in den unbezahlbaren Zauberbüchern nach einem Zauber der ihr hilft, leider war sie erfolglos. „Es ist praktisch unmöglich ihn zu einem normalen Pony zu machen, es wäre viel einfacher aus einem normalen Pony ein Eispony zu machen." Meinte sie verzweifelt. „Ich muss wohl einen neuen Zauber erfinden." Beschloss sie. „Aber damit fange ich erst morgen an, es ist schon spät." Sagte sie und räumte die Bücher wieder weg. Das letzte Buch das sie wieder ins Regal stellen wollte rutschte ihr aus den Hufen und fiel knallend zu Boden. „Ich hoffe das hat niemand gehört." Dachte Twilight und stellte das Buch weg. „Halt, wer ist da?" Fragte Celestia und kam mit glühendem Horn in die Bibliothek. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, tut mir leid." Sagte Twilight entschuldigend. „Twilight, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte die Prinzessin erstaunt. „Ich habe nach einem Zauber gesucht, ich will Flash Freeze ermöglichen mit uns normalen Ponys zu interagieren, er ist sonst so alleine und isoliert." Erzählte Twilight ihr. „Er ist doch der letzte seiner Art." Fuhr sie fort. „Ich wollte dir das eigentlich erst morgen sagen, aber ich denke das er nicht der letzte ist, hier, lies dir das durch." Sagte Celestia und eine Schriftrolle erschien vor ihr, sofort las sich Twilight durch was darauf stand. „Am Südpol wurden Eisponys gesehen?" Fragte sie ungläubig. „Bislang habe ich das als Seepferdchengarn abgetan, aber seit ich weiß das es Eisponys wirklich gibt, sehe ich das anders." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Ich sollte eine Expedition starten." Sagte Twilight aufgeregt. „Brauchst du nicht, ich habe verlässliche Berichte erhalten, am Südpol leben weiße Pegasi unter Wasser." Erwiderte Celestia ihr und lächelte. „Wir werden ihn dort hinbringen müssen." Meinte Twilight und dachte kurz nach. „Und ich werde mit ihm gehen." Dachte sie sich. „Ich überlasse dir alles, sag mir nur was du brauchst." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Ich möchte das du Shining Armor, Cadance und meinen Eltern bescheid sagst, ich möchte das sie mitkommen und ihn kennenlernen." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Ich weiß zwar nicht ganz wieso, aber ich entspreche deinem Wunsch." Erwiderte Celestia ihr skeptisch. „Ich möchte auch das du mitkommst." Sagte Twilight. „Das wollte ich sowieso, ich plane diplomatische Beziehungen aufzubauen." Sagte Celestia und machte sich an die Vorbereitungen, Twilight teleportierte sich nach Ponyville zurück. Als erstes sagte sie ihren Freunden was anstand und stürmte dann die derzeitige Behausung von Flash Freeze. „Flash, ich komme rein." Sagte sie über die Sprechanlage nachdem sie sich dir wärmende Kleidung übergeworfen hatte und betrat die Wohnräume. „Twilight, was bist du denn so aufgeregt?" Fragte Flash und hob unschlüssig den Kopf, er lag auf einem recht großen Schneehaufen und schien schlafen zu wollen. „Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen!" Rief Twilight und rutschte auf dem glatten Boden weg. „WOW!" Schrie sie und polterte zu Boden. „Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Flash besorgt und blieb vor ihr stehen. „Du hättest mich schon auffangen können." Sagte Twilight und blieb noch ein paar Momente liegen. „Damit du an mir festfrierst." Erwiderte Flash ihr sarkastisch. „Fast vergessen." Meinte Twilight und erhob sich. „Warum rutscht du hier eigentlich nicht aus?" Wollte sie wissen und strich sich den Schnee von der Kleidung. „Sieh dir meine Hufe mal genauer an." Forderte Flash sie auf und hielt ihr einen Huf entgegen. „Nur zu, taste ihn auch mal etwas ab." Sagte er und Twilight kam dem nach, sie trug ja die schützenden Schuhe über den Hufen. Sie strich etwas über seinen Huf und drückte darauf herum. „Dein Huf ist ganz rau, und irgendwie gummiartig." Stellte sie fest. „So rutsche ich nicht auf Eis aus." Erklärte Flash ihr. „Hast du dich jetzt genug beruhigt um mir zu sagen warum du so aufgeregt hier an galoppiert kommst?" Fragte er dann. „Wir haben mehr Eisponys entdeckt, du bist nicht der letzte." Platzte Twilight heraus. „Wirklich?" Fragte Flash aufgeregt. „Wirklich, am Südpol wurden weiße Pegasi unter Wasser gesichtet, mehrere Berichte sagen das es sich um Eisponys handelt." Antwortete Twilight. „Das ist wundervoll." Sagte Flash und eine unglaubliche Last fiel ihm von den Schultern. „Ich habe schon gedacht das ich tatsächlich der letzte bin." Sagte er und weinte vor Glück. „Schon gut, du bist ja nicht der letzte." Sagte Twilight. „Ich möchte da sofort hin." Sagte Flash und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Celestia ist schon dabei alles vorzubereiten, meine Freunde sind auch bald soweit, hab noch etwas Geduld." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Okay." Sagte Flash nur. „Wie geht das eigentlich das deine Tränen nicht sofort gefrieren?" Fragte Twilight neugierig. „Die sind sehr salzig." Klärte Flash sie auf.

Nur eine Woche später war alles vorbereitet und die Gruppe reiste zum Südpol, Twilights Familie war etwas verwundert das sie mitkommen sollten, taten es aber trotzdem, es war anscheinend sehr wichtig für Twilight. Nach ein paar Tagen war es kalt genug das Flash den Anzug weglassen konnte, und nach ein paar weiteren Tagen blieben die Ponys in der gefrorenen Landschaft stehen. „Wir sind da." Sagte Flash Freeze nur. „Aber hier ist nichts." Wandte Dash ein und zog den Schal um ihren Hals enger. „Nichts was ihr sehen könnt." Sagte Flash und reckte den Kopf gen Himmel, er stieß ein Geräusch aus das klang wie das Singen von Walen, es hallte etwas über die Umgebung nach. „Das klang wie ein Wal mit Blähungen." Meinte Dash und Twilight schlug ihr gegen den Hinterkopf, mit dem Gesicht voran fiel sie in den Schnee. „Okay, schon verstanden, tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sie sich, kurz darauf brachen ein paar bislang unsichtbare dünne Eisstellen und dutzende weiße Pegasi schossen an die Oberfläche, erstaunt blieben sie vor Flash Freeze stehen. „Mein König, seid ihr das?" Fragte eine Stute ihn und sah ihn mit ihren grauen Augen ganz fasziniert an. „Ich bin es wirklich." Antwortete Flash ihr. „Seit Generationen erwarten wir euch." Sagte ein weißer Hengst und verneigte sich, die anderen taten es ihm gleich. „Nicht doch, ihr braucht euch nicht vor mir verneigen." Sagte Flash und zog ihn wieder hoch. „Mein König, bitte verzeiht mir." Sagte die anscheinend sehr junge Stute und umarmte ihn plötzlich. „Schon gut mein kleines Pony, schon gut." Sagte Flash und erwiderte die Umarmung, seine Bürger waren sichtlich erstaunt. „Danke, ohne euch hätte ich nie erfahren das es hier noch mehr meiner Art gibt, ich bin euch allen zu unendlichem Dank verpflichtet." Sagte er an seine Begleiter gerichtet. „War das mindeste, ihr habt meiner kleinen Schwester das Leben gerettet." Sagte Shining Armor. „Wir sind euch zu großem Dank verpflichtet." Sagte Cadance darauf. „Ist echt kein Ding." Meinte Dash. Ohne von den anderen bemerkt zu werden, hatte Twilight einen Zauber auf sich angewandt und stellte sich jetzt neben Flash Freeze auf. „Ihr habt euch sicher gewundert das ich euch alle mit dabei haben wollte, aber das hat einen bestimmten Grund." Sagte sie ihren Freunden und Familienangehörigen. „Du wolltest das wir den Herrscher einer ganzen Art kennenlernen." Meinte Night Light, ihr Vater. „Nicht nur das." Sagte Twilight und entledigte sich ihrer warmen Jacke. „Was machst du?" Fragte ihre Mutter, Twilight Velvet, entsetzt. „Ich habe beschlossen bei Flash Freeze zu bleiben, ich habe schon einen Zauber auf mich angewandt um ein Eispony zu werden, es gibt kein Zurück mehr." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und stand dann ohne wärmende Kleidung vor allen. „Twilight, ist das wirklich dein Ernst?" Fragte Flash sie erstaunt. „Ich lasse meine Welt zurück, um in deiner leben zu können." Sagte sie ihm und legte ihm einen Huf an die Wange. „Endlich kann ich dich berühren." Sagte sie und umarmte ihn. „Und zwar ohne verletzt zu werden." Meinte Flash und erwiderte die herzliche Umarmung. „Aber du fühlst dich immer noch sehr warm an." Sagte er dann. „Es wird noch etwas dauern bis ich ein vollständiges Eispony bin, aber das gibt mir die Gelegenheit mich von allen zu verabschieden." Erwiderte Twilight ihm und wandte sich ihrer Familie und Freunden zu. „Wie schon gesagt, ich werde hier bleiben, deswegen möchte ich mich von euch allen verabschieden." Sagte sie und umarmte ihre Familie ein letztes Mal, sie war schon beinah zu kalt dafür. „Liebling, du bist eiskalt." Sagte Twilight Velvet und erschauderte. „Twily, ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll." Meinte Shining Armor traurig. „Sei nicht traurig, ich bin ja nicht weg." Sagte Twilight und umarmte ihn ebenfalls. „Wenn du es so willst, dann haben wir nicht das Recht uns da einzumischen." Sagte Applejack im Namen aller ihrer Freunde. „Mädels, ihr seid die besten Freunde die ein Pony sich wünschen kann, ich bin froh euch alle meine Freunde nennen zu dürfen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Bist du eigentlich komplett bescheuert, du kannst doch nicht einfach so einen Stunt abziehen?" Fragte Dash sie lautstark. „Dash, ich will es so." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Aber wir wollten doch zusammen fliegen, auf Wolken abhängen und Rennen gegeneinander austragen." Wandte Dash ein. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher Twilight, ich könnte deinen Zauber noch aufheben?" Fragte Celestia. „Ich war mir noch nie so sicher." Sagte Twilight entschlossen. „Verstehe." Sagte Celestia und lächelte wissend. „Wir werden dich vermissen." Sagte Fluttershy. „Du hättest vorher etwas sagen sollen, dann hätte ich noch eine Party machen können." Sagte Pinkie. „Twilight, du brauchst das wirklich nicht machen, ich werde nicht mehr alleine sein, es gibt doch so viele von uns." Sagte Flash dem violetten Alicorn. „Aber ich will es machen." Erwiderte Twilight ihm und küsste ihn, sofort war allen klar warum sie das gemacht hatte. „Ich sagte dir doch, ich habe mich in dich verliebt." Sagte sie Flash. „Ich mich auch in dich." Sagte Flash und küsste sie nochmals. „Ich will ja nicht ungeduldig klingen, aber es wird langsam dunkel und kälter, ich fürchte das wir uns jetzt endgültig verabschieden müssen." Sagte Rarity vorsichtig. „Sie hat recht, ihr könnt die Kälte hier überstehen, aber wir normalen Ponys können das nicht." Sagte Applejack. „Twilight, du warst meine beste Schülerin, ich vertraue deinem Urteilsvermögen." Sagte Celestia. „Mein kleines Mädchen, ich will dich gar nicht gehen lassen." Sagte Night Light zu Tränen gerührt. „Ich weiß Dad, aber irgendwann kommt für jeden der Zeitpunkt sein Leben in die Hufe zu nehmen." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Ich weiß Twilight." Sagte Velvet und lächelte. „Werde glücklich." Wünschte sie ihrer Tochter. „Ich hoffe doch das ihr sehr gut auf sie aufpassen werdet." Sagte Shining Armor zu Flash Freeze. „Shiny, du siehst doch wie er sie ansieht, er hat den selben Blick wie du damals." Sagte Cadance ihrem Gatten. „Du bist ja der Experte darin, ich hoffe nur das Twilight es nicht bereut." Sagte Shining Armor. „Prinzessin, ich werde so schnell wie möglich einen Brief an euch schicken, euren Vorschlag diplomatische Beziehungen aufzubauen würde ich gerne annehmen." Sagte Flash Freeze zu Celestia. „Ich erwarte euren Brief, und ich würde es begrüßen wenn ihr mir schreiben könntet wie es Twilight geht, sie ist eine sehr wichtige Freundin für mich." Erwiderte die Prinzessin ihm. „Werde ich machen." Versicherte Flash ihr. „Ich werde uns dann jetzt direkt zum Schiff zurück teleportieren." Sagte Celestia den anderen dann und wandte sich ein letztes Mal an Twilight. „Lebe wohl, Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle." Verabschiedete sie sich und verneigte sich vor ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin, dann teleportierte sie sich und die anderen davon, ihre Freunde winkten Twilight zum Abschied zu und verschwanden. „Mein König, die anderen Bürger haben euren Ruf ebenfalls vernommen, wir sollten sie nicht warten lassen." Sagte eines der Eisponys. „Sollen wir dann Twilight?" Fragte Flash sie. „Wie kommen wir zu den anderen?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Wir müssen in die Stadt tauchen, die Eingänge liegen alle unter Wasser." Erklärte Flash Freeze ihr. „Ich fürchte das ich mich noch nicht genug angepasst habe." Sagte Twilight unsicher. „Ihr habt sie gehört, geht vor und bereitet meine Ankunft vor." Befahl Flash den anderen. „Zu Befehl mein König." Sagten die Eisponys einstimmig und tauchten wieder in die Löchern ab.

Es dauerte ein paar Tage bis Twilights Körper sich genug angepasst hatte und Flash Freeze blieb die ganze Zeit an ihrer Seite, jeden Tag kam eines der Eisponys um nachzusehen wie weit sie waren, so auch als es endlich soweit war. „Ich glaube das ich jetzt bereit bin." Sagte Twilight. „Gut, ich weiß nämlich nicht wie lange ich noch hätte warten können, ich möchte endlich zu meinem Volk." Sagte Flash darauf. „Dann folgt mir, mein König." Sagte der Eispony-Hengst und tauchte wieder in das Loch aus dem er gekommen war. „Twilight, wenn wir unter Wasser sind, halte dich an meinem Schweif fest, ich bringe dich in die Siedlung." Wies Flash sie an und die beiden sprangen durch das Loch ins Wasser. „Komisch, das Wasser fühlt sich etwas warm an." Dachte Twilight und fand dann den Schweif von Flash, sie biss sich daran fest und wurde sofort mit unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit durchs Wasser gezogen. Nach kurzer Zeit tauchten sie auf und Twilight fand sich in einer beeindruckenden Umgebung wieder, eine ganze Stadt aus Eis erbaut, alles glitzerte und glänzte eisig. „Das ist wunderschön." Staunte sie mit offenem Mund, dann erst bemerkte sie die tausenden weißen Pegasi die um das Wasserloch herum standen. Flash stieg aus dem Wasser und sofort machte man ihm Platz. „König Flash Freeze ist zurück, hoch lebe der König!" Rief ein Pegasus-Hengst und alle verneigten sich vor Flash. „Meine kleinen Ponys, bitte, ihr braucht euch nicht vor mir verneigen, erhebt euch." Sagte Flash seinen Bürgern, alle erhoben sich wieder. Flash half Twilight aus dem Wasser und deutete auf sie. „Bitte begrüßt Twilight Sparkle." Bat er die anderen, Applaus brandete auf und alle hießen Twilight herzlich willkommen. „Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig." Sagte Twilight, erstaunlicherweise hallte ihre Stimme in dem gewaltigen Hohlraum nach und wurde von allen gehört. „Mein König, wollt ihr euch sofort euren Aufgaben widmen?" Fragte einer der Hengste ihn. „Ich muss mich erst um unsere neuste Bürgerin kümmern, dann komme ich." Erwiderte Flash ihm. „Du bist sicherlich sehr müde durch die Verwandlung, lass mich dich zu einem der Schlafräume bringen." Sagte Flash Twilight. „Das ist sehr nett, vielen Dank Flash." Sagte Twilight dankbar, ein entsetztes Raunen ging durch die Reihen von Eisponys. „Ich meine natürlich, mein König." Korrigierte Twilight sich und verneigte sich leicht vor Flash. „Schon gut." Sagte Flash amüsiert. „Ehrengarde, vortreten." Befahl er lautstark und ein dutzend Ponys in eisigen Rüstungen traten hervor, Twilight sah das die Rüstungen aus einem sehr stabil erscheinenden Eis gefertigt waren. „Ich kenne mich hier nicht aus, geleitet mich und Twilight zu einem Schlafraum." Ordnete er an. „Mein König, wenn ihr erlaubt, lasst mich euch doch führen." Bot einer der anderen Hengste an. „Wer bist du?" Wollte Flash Freeze wissen. „Ich bin Icefeather, meine Lebensaufgabe ist es der Adjutant meines Königs zu sein." Antwortete der Pegasus ihm. „Dann führe den Weg." Forderte Flash ihn auf. „Bitte folgt mir." Sagte Icefeather und ging voran. Er führte Twilight und Flash zu einem großen Raum und blieb abwartend am Zugang stehen. „Lass uns bitte allein." Bat Flash ihn, Icefeather verbeugte sich kurz und verließ die Kammer dann. „Twilight, es tut mir leid, aber du wirst mich bis auf weiteres mit König ansprechen müssen." Sagte er dem violetten Alicorn bedauernd. „Das macht nichts, ich dachte mir schon das es etwas dauert bis man mich hier akzeptiert." Sagte Twilight verständnisvoll. „Aber was ist das für ein Raum?" Fragte sie und sah sich um. „Das ist einer der Schlafräume, hier schlafen alle." Erklärte Flash ihr. „Alle?" Fragte Twilight erstaunt. „Nur ich nicht, als König habe ich meine eigenen Gemächer." Antwortete Flash ihr. „Ist eigentlich nicht so wichtig, gib mir einfach eine Decke und lass mich schlafen, ich bin todmüde." Sagte Twilight und gähnte. „Decke, was meinst du?" Fragte Flash unwissend. „Um mich zuzudecken." Sagte Twilight und merkte das Flash keine Ahnung hatte was sie meinte. „Wir anderen Ponys decken uns für die Nacht zu." Erklärte sie ihm darauf. „Warum?" Fragte Flash unschlüssig, er konnte den Sinn dahinter einfach nicht sehen. „Damit uns nicht kalt wird." Antwortete Twilight ihm. „Das Problem wirst du nie wieder haben, du wirst doch bald ein vollwertiges Eispony sein." Sagte Flash Freeze darauf. „Jetzt wo du es sagst, ich finde es gar nicht kalt hier." Sagte Twilight. „Dann leg dich schlafen, ich werde morgen nach dir sehen kommen, warte vor dem Schlafsaal einfach auf mich." Sagte Flash dann. „Schlaf gut." Verabschiedete er sich und ging wieder. Twilight legte sich in den weichen Schnee und fand sehr schnell einen sehr erholsamen Schlaf. Dieser hielt allerdings nicht lange an, später kamen hunderte, wenn nicht tausende andere Ponys und legten sich zu ihr, manche schmiegten sich sogar dicht an sie heran, was sie dann auch weckte. „Was ist los?" Fragte sie schläfrig und sah zu dem Hengst der seinen Kopf an ihre Flanke gelegt hatte. „Ach so, du bist die neue." Meinte der Hengst erstaunt und hob den Kopf etwas. „Hat es einen Grund das du so dicht an mir liegst?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Du bist so weich, deswegen benutze ich dich als Polster für meinen Schlaf." Erwiderte der Hengst ihr und legte sich wieder gemütlich hin, Twilight sah das überall Ponys so lagen. „Wenn das so ist." Dachte Twilight und rutschte zu einem der anderen Ponys, anstandslos ließ die junge Stute sie ihren Kopf auf sich legen, der Hengst war Twilight gefolgt und nahm wieder eine bequeme Position ein. „Wenn alle hier zusammen schlafen, wo zeugen sie dann ihren Nachwuchs?" Wunderte Twilight sich und bekam recht schnell eine Antwort darauf, vom anderen Ende der Halle hörte sie sehr eindeutige Geräusche. „Fragte beantwortet." Dachte sie nur und versuchte alles einfach zu ignorieren.

Die nächsten Tage schritt Twilights Verwandlung weiter voran und sie gewöhnte sich an ihre neuen Lebensumstände, langsam kam sich auch damit zurecht mit allen anderen in einem Saal zusammen zu schlafen. Morgens erwachte sie und streckte sich ausgiebig aus, die anderen störten sich nicht daran von ihr angestoßen zu werden, das war ganz normal. „Ich finde es unglaublich, das man auf Schnee so gut schlafen kann." Dachte Twilight und rieb sich mit dem Huf über die Augen, als sie das Bein wieder senkte, sah sie das ihr Huf eine andere Farbe hatte und ihr Fell deutliche blasser geworden war. „Meine Verwandlung scheint fast vollkommen zu sein." Dachte sie und erhob sich. „Etwas Vorwarnung das nächste mal." Bat der Hengst der auf ihr gelegen hatte und rollte sich wieder ein. „Tut mir leid, ich hatte dich kurz vergessen." Entschuldigte Twilight sich verlegen und trat vor eine reflektierende Eisfläche um sich zu betrachte. Aus dem Eisspiegel blickte ihr ein blass violettes Alicorn entgegen, ihr Fell war deutlich heller geworden und auch die Farben ihrer Mähne und Schweif waren blasser als zuvor, zusätzlich hatten ihre Hufe die Hauptfarbe ihrer Mähne angenommen. „Schon komisch, meine Hufe sind jetzt genauso gummiartig wie bei Flash." Dachte sie und drückte etwas auf die flexible Unterseite ihrer Hufe. „Aber so rutsche ich nicht mehr ständig aus." Meinte sie erfreut und machte sich auf den Weg. Inzwischen kannte sie sich schon recht gut in der Siedlung aus und fand den Thronsaal zielstrebig, sie sah das Flash schon sehr beschäftigt war. „Mein König, ihr musst eine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen zwei Jägern klären." Sagte Icefeather und zwei andere Hengste traten hervor. „Sprecht." Forderte Flash Freeze die beiden auf. „Mein König, ich bin Icebreaker, zusammen mit Coldstone war ich gerade eine Fischschule fangen, sehr erfolgreich, aber jetzt behauptet Coldstone alles alleine gemacht zu haben, er unterschlägt meine Beteiligung vollständig." Berichtete einer der Hengste und deutete auf den anderen. „Coldstone, stimmt das?" Fragte Flash den anderen. „Icebreaker hat so gut wie gar nichts gemacht, ich habe die Fische alleine gefangen." Erwiderte Coldstone ihm. „Wir waren ein Team, ich habe sie zu dir getrieben damit du sie fangen kannst, also gib mir auch meinen verdiente Anteil." Sagte Icebreaker verärgert. „Gibt es Zeugen?" Wollte Flash Freeze wissen. „Mich mein König, ich war dabei." Antwortete eine Stute ihm. „Was hast du gesehen?" Fragte Flash sie direkt. „Ich habe gesehen wie Icebreaker die Fische zu Coldstone getrieben hat, er musste sich wirklich anstrengen." Berichtete die Stute darauf. „Das ist eine Lüge!" Rief Coldstone darauf. „So wie du reagierst, nehme ich an das sie die Wahrheit spricht." Sagte Flash darauf. „Winter Blossom ist nicht bekannt dafür zu lügen, ich glaube ihrer Darstellung." Sagte Icefeather. „Coldstone, du solltest wissen das man sich nicht mit fremden Federn schmückt." Sagte Flash dem Eispony-Hengst, dieser blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Ich bestimme das du 20% deines Tageslohns an Icebreaker abgibst." Sagte er dann. „Ich verstehe, mein König." Sagte Coldstone nur. „Was machst du sonst so?" Wollte Flash von ihm wissen. „Ich produziere das beste Fischleder." Antwortete Coldstone ihm. „Dann wirst du ihm einen Ballen deines besten Leders übergeben." Sagte Flash dann noch. „Aber ich habe die letzte Woche nur einen machen können." Wandte Coldstone ein. „Lass dir das eine Lehre sein." Sagte Flash abschließend, damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt und die zwei Hengste gingen wieder. „Icefeather, was gibt es heute sonst noch?" Fragte Flash seinen Adjutanten. „Nichts mein König, ihr habt alles was heute war bereits erledigt." Antwortete der angesprochene sofort, Twilight hatte bislang dezent am Eingang gestanden und trat jetzt vor. „Mein König, ich bin wie ihr wolltet zu einer weiteren Lehrstunde gekommen." Sagte sie und verneigte sich leicht vor Flash, sie musste ihn mit dem gebotenem Respekt gegenübertreten. „Icefeather, ich werde mit Twilight etwa zwei Stunden weg sein, kannst du dich um alles kümmern was kommt?" Fragte Flash seinen Adjutanten. „Aber natürlich mein König." Erwiderte Icefeather ihm gehorsam. „Vielen Dank, komm schon Twilight, lass uns weitermachen." Sagte Flash und ging mit ihr davon. „Was machen wir heute?" Fragte Twilight. „Wie ich sehe bist du schon vollständig angepasst, wir sollten dann langsam anfangen dir das Jagen beizubringen, du wirst immerhin auch Fische fangen müssen, so wie alle hier." Erklärte Flash Freeze was er plante. „Fische fange?" Fragte Twilight unsicher. „Was meinst du wo die Fische herkommen die wir alle essen, die müssen natürlich gefangen werden." Sagte Flash darauf und blieb an der großen Öffnung in der Mitte der Siedlung stehen. „Wenn ich also Fische fange, kann ich die dann verkaufen um mir etwas anderes davon kaufen zu können?" Fragte Twilight und wurde von Flash verwirrt angesehen. „Kaufen, verkaufen, was bedeutet das?" Fragte er unschlüssig. „Ich meine mit Geld, eine Art Handel, Waren und Dienstleistungen gegen einen entsprechenden Gegenwert in Geld." Sagte Twilight. „Ich weiß nicht was dieses Geld sein soll." Meinte Flash unwissend. „Wie handelt ihr denn?" Fragte Twilight. „Na ja, die die zum Fischen eingeteilt sind bekommen einen großzügigen Anteil, mehr als sie eigentlich zum leben brauchen, alles was überschüssig ist tauschen sie gegen andere Dinge ein, Fischleder zum Beispiel." Erklärte Flash ihr. „Ihr habt also keine Währung." Schloss Twilight daraus. „Jeder arbeitet zum Wohle aller, wenn man mehr als das zum leben notwendige haben möchte, dann muss man einfach dafür arbeiten." Erwiderte Flash ihr und sprang ins Wasser, als er wieder auftauchte hing ihm die nasse Mähne glatt vom Kopf herunter, aber sein Fell schien nicht nass zu sein. „Komm schon." Forderte er Twilight auf, langsam stieg sie ins Wasser. „Und jetzt hol tief Luft und tauche unter." Wies Flash sie an. „Aber ich kann dort unten nichts sehen, habe ich ja auch nicht als du mich hergebracht hast." Wandte Twilight ein, wenn niemand in der Nähe war, brauchte sie nicht so höflich zu sein. „Deine Augen waren wahrscheinlich noch nicht genug angepasst." Spekulierte Flash darauf. „Das kann sein." Meinte Twilight und folgte ihm als er wieder abtauchte, tatsächlich konnte sie jetzt deutlich besser sehen, sie sah Flash vor sich im Wasser schwimmen. „Twilight, zu erst sollte ich dir beibringen wie du stumm sprechen kannst." Hörte sie ihn in ihrem Kopf und sah wie er zu seinem Kopf deutete. „Wenn du mit mir sprechen willst, konzentriere dich auf mich und stelle dir vor zu reden." Wies er sie an, seine Lippen bewegten sich dabei nicht. „So etwa?" Fragte Twilight gedanklich und Flash trieb etwas davon. „Nicht so laut, mir wäre fast der Kopf geplatzt." Erwiderte er ihr. „Entschuldigung." Sendete Twilight zurückhaltender. „Besser." Erwiderte Flash ihr. „Ist das Telepathie?" Fragte Twilight dann. „Was ist das?" Wollte Flash wissen. „Wenn man seine Gedanken sendet, bei uns nennen wir das Telepathie." Antwortete Twilight ihm gedanklich. „Dann wird es das sein." Meinte Flash nur. „Zeig mir jetzt mal wie gut du dich unter Wasser bewegen kannst." Forderte er Twilight auf, etwas unbeholfen ruderte Twilight mit den Beinen und brachte sich langsam voran. „Warum benutzt du nicht deine Flügel?" Wollte Flash wissen. „Ist das unter Wasser den möglich?" Fragte Twilight zurück, das die ganze Konversation ohne Worte stattfand, kam ihr immer noch etwas komisch vor. „Sieh mir zu." Forderte Flash sie auf und demonstrierte es für sie, wie ein normaler Pegasus in der Luft, flog er förmlich durchs Wasser. „Ich glaube ich verstehe." Meinte Twilight und machte es ihm nach, sie konnte sich unter Wasser deutlich besser bewegen als in der Luft. Nach zwei Stunden Training teilte Flash Freeze sie einem Jägertrupp zu und ging seinen normalen Aufgaben als König nach.

Abends trafen sich die beiden wieder und unterhielten sich über den Tag. „Du scheinst eine gute Jägerin zu sein." Sagte Flash beeindruckt, sie hatte volle Satteltaschen aus Fischleder dabei und hatte noch einen Fisch im Mund. „Es kommt mir schon noch etwas komisch vor Fische zu essen." Meinte Twilight und biss von dem Fisch ab. „Aber man gewöhnt sich dran." Fügte sie hinzu und biss nochmals in den Fisch, schmerzerfüllt verzog sie das Gesicht und nahm den Fisch in die Hufe. „Was ist los?" Fragte Flash besorgt. „Ach nichts, mir ist nur wieder ein Zahn ausgefallen." Beruhigte Twilight ihn und zeigte ihm den Zahn den sie verloren hatte. „Wieso das denn?" Fragte Flash irritiert. „Die Zähne von Eisponys sind anders als bei anderen, das liegt wohl daran das ihr Jäger seid." Sagte Twilight und zeigte ihm ihre Zähne, die meisten waren schon so spitz und scharf wie es sich für ein Eispony gehörte. „Sehen gut aus." Sagte Flash und lächelte, Twilight lächelte zurück und lief etwas blau an. „Wenn du verlegen bist, bekommst du einen wunderbaren Blauton." Sagte Flash darauf. Twilight sah sich kurz verstohlen um und entdeckte niemanden sonst, ungesehen nutzte sie ihre Chance und küsste Flash Freeze lang und innig. „Lass uns das doch etwas vertiefen." Schlug Flash vor und führte sie zu seinen Gemächern. Twilight betrat ohne von einem der anderen Eisponys gesehen zu werden die Räume und sah sich erstaunt um. In einer Kuhle am Boden war eine Menge Schnee aufgehäuft und in den Wänden sah sie Röhren in denen eine grünliche Flüssigkeit zirkulierte, die Flüssigkeit gab ein schwaches Licht ab. „Was ist das in den Wänden?" Fragte Twilight neugierig. „Unsere Lichtquelle, in kleinen Röhren zirkuliert eine mit Bakterien angereicherte Flüssigkeit, je nachdem wie schnell sie fließt, wird das Licht stärker, oder schwächer." Erklärte Flash ihr. „Und warum ist es grün?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Weil ich grünes Licht mag." Antwortete Flash ihr und küsste sie. „Ist nicht so wichtig." Sagte Twilight hinterher und ließ sich widerstandslos zu seiner Schlafgelegenheit führen, sie wollte es mindestens genauso sehr wie er. „Gibt es Unterschiede die ich wissen müsste?" Fragte Twilight als Flash sie auf den weichen Schnee niederdrückte. „Eigentlich nicht, du legst deinen Laich ab und ich befruchte es dann." Erwiderte Flash ihr. „Ehrlich?" Fragte Twilight, einen Moment sah Flash sie noch an und fing dann an zu lachen. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nur etwas reinlegen, bei Eisponys funktioniert es wie bei normalen Ponys." Sagte Flash amüsiert. „Das war gemein." Sagte Twilight verspielt und küsste ihn, danach gingen die zwei zur Sache.

Am nächsten Morgen führte Flash Twilight aus seinen Gemächern, er musste verhindern das irgendjemand mitbekam das sie die Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten. „Das war ganz anders als bei normalen Ponys." Meinte Twilight nachdenklich. „Ja, die Liebe eines Hengstes ist das einzige was bei uns warm ist." Erwiderte Flash ihr. „Das war unangenehm, schon fast schmerzhaft." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Aber warum?" Fragte sie dann. „Durch eine chemische Reaktion, so entsteht Wärme um schließlich den Körper der Stute dazu zu veranlassen eine Eizelle bereit zu machen, ist das bei euch etwa anders?" Erwiderte Flash ihr. „Ich bin jetzt ein Eispony, aber bei normalen Ponys wird die Stute in regelmäßigen Abständen rossig, das ist dann der Zeitpunkt zu dem sie trächtig werden kann." Erklärte Twilight ihm. „Es wird also regelmäßig eine Eizelle bereit gemacht, unabhängig ob es zu einer Trächtigkeit kommt oder nicht?" Fragte Flash erstaunt, Twilight nickte nur. „Was für eine Verschwendung." Meinte Flash und brachte sie zu einem der Schlafräume. „Ich sagen den anderen das sie dich schlafen lassen sollen." Sagte er und küsste sie noch schnell. „Danke, ich bin jetzt auch richtig erschöpft, da kann ich den Schlaf gebrauchen." Sagte Twilight nachdem er von ihr abließ. „Schlaf gut." Sagte Flash als sie in dem Saal verschwand. „Spätestens jetzt bin ich mir sicher, sie soll meine Königin werden." Dachte Flash sich und begab sich zu seinen Aufgaben zurück.

Die nächsten paar Wochen kümmerte sich Flash Freeze um alles und bereitete auch vor Twilight zu fragen seine Königin zu werden. Twilight kam mal wieder zu einer weiteren Trainingsstunde in richtigem Eispony-Verhalten, sie betrat den Thronsaal und sah ein Spalier von Ehrenwachen vor dem erhöhten Thron stehen. „Twilight, tritt vor." Bat Flash sie ernst, etwas unsicher ging Twilight durch die Reihen von Wachen und sah das die Blicke der gepanzerten Hengste ihr folgten. „Twilight, du hast mich aufgenommen als ich verloren war, hast mir das Leben gerettet und meine Einsamkeit beendet." Sagte Flash als sie vor ihm stehen blieb. „Das hätte ich für jeden anderen auch getan, aber ich bin froh es gerade bei euch getan zu haben." Erwiderte sie schüchtern. „Weißt du warum du heute vor mir stehst?" Fragte Flash und lächelte sie an, Twilight schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Ich habe dir schon gesagt was für Gefühle ich für dich empfinde und weiß das du auch so fühlst, aber ich möchte das alles jetzt endlich offiziell machen, ich möchte das du meine Königin wirst." Sagte Flash und kam von seinem Thron herunter, Twilight starrte ihn nur erstaunt an. „Ernsthaft?" Fragte sie ihn. „Ein Ja wäre eine gute Erwiderung." Sagte Flash und lächelte. „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." Meinte Twilight erstaunt. „Twilight, willst du meine Gefährtin und Königin werden?" Fragte Flash sie direkt. „Ich brauche einen Moment um darüber nachzudenken." Sagte Twilight und kaute nervös auf einem ihrer Vorderhufe herum. „Twilight, du wolltest doch bei mir bleiben, mehr bei mir geht nicht." Sagte Flash und wurde langsam selbst nervös, das durfte er sich nur nicht anmerken lassen. „Wenn ich Ja sage, dann werde ich Königin, aber wenn ich Nein sage, dann verletze ich vielleicht seine Gefühle, aber ich liebe ihn und will seine Gefühle nicht verletzen." Dachte Twilight unschlüssig. „Außerdem wollte ich ja bei ihm bleiben." Fuhr sie mit ihren Gedanken fort. „Twilight, wie lautet deine Antwort?" Fragte Flash sie. „Das ist die schwerste Entscheidung meines Lebens." Dachte Twilight und atmete tief durch. „Ja, ich will deine Königin werden." Antwortete sie schließlich. „Hört, hört!" Riefen die Wachen einstimmig. „Verbreitet die Kunde, König Flash Freeze hat eine neue Königin erwählt." Befahl Icefeather und sofort galoppierten die Wachhengste davon. „Lasst mich bitte mit ihr allein." Bat Flash und war nur Augenblicke später mit Twilight allein. „Das war wirklich schwer." Meinte Twilight und seufzte. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet das du ablehnst." Sagte Flash erleichtert und küsste sie. „Wie hätte ich? Ich liebe dich." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Außerdem werde ich jetzt zur Königin gekrönt." Fügte sie hinzu. „Bald, sehr bald." Sagte Flash darauf. „Aber dazu muss ich dir wohl ein paar Sachen erklären." Sagte er dann. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight neugierig. „Dein kleiner Drache hat mir erzählt wie du zur Prinzessin gekrönt wurdest, aber bei uns Eisponys verläuft so etwas anders." Erzählte Flash ihr. „Keine Krone?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Doch, aber das ist erst später dran, zu erst wirst du zur Königin, deine Krone bekommst du dann später von der Ehrengarde." Antwortete Flash ihr. „Was dann?" Fragte Twilight weiter. „Na ja, weißt du, nach unseren Traditionen akzeptiert dich die Bevölkerung erst wenn zweifelsfrei ein Thronfolger unterwegs ist, verstehst du?" Erklärte Flash darauf. „Das sollte eigentlich kein Problem darstellen." Meinte Twilight und wurde etwas blauer. „Das an sich auch nicht, aber es muss genauso zweifelsfrei feststehen dass das Fohlen von mir ist." Sagte Flash vorsichtig. „Du vertraust mir nicht?" Fragte Twilight verletzt. „Es geht nicht um mich, das ist Tradition, die Bürger wollen das so, außerdem ist mir die Tradition sehr wichtig." Erwiderte Flash ihr. „Das kann ich verstehen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Aber wie sollen wir zweifelsfrei beweisen das ein Fohlen auch von dir ist?" Fragte sie dann. „Das wird dir wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen." Sagte Flash vorsichtig. „Lass schon hören." Forderte Twilight ungeduldig. „Die ganze Sache muss öffentlich geschehen." Sagte er dann. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Den Beischlaf, das meine ich." Antwortete Flash ihr, Twilight sah ihn einfach nur schockiert an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst." Sagte sie einfach nur. „Ist es aber doch." Sagte Flash darauf. „Das können die nicht ernsthaft von uns verlangen!" Wandte Twilight ein und wurde unvorstellbar blau. „Für mich ist das auch nicht so angenehm, aber wenn jemand von Außen in die Königsfamilie kommt, ist das leider so, das hatte ich bei meiner ersten Königin schon." Sagte Flash darauf. „Du warst schon mal verheiratet?!" Fragte Twilight fassungslos. „Verheiratet?" Fragte Flash verwirrt. „Ein fester Bund fürs Leben, normalerweise ein Hengst und eine Stute." Erklärte Twilight darauf. „Fest, so wie in, keine anderen Partner, meinst du das?" Wollte Flash wissen. „Hattest du etwa vor mehr als nur eine Stute zu nehmen?" Fragte Twilight zurück und wirkte wieder mal verletzt. „Es gibt nur eine Königin, aber vor allem wenn man bedenkt das es nur 12000 Eisponys gibt, müssen alle so viele Nachkommen zeugen wie möglich." Sagte Flash darauf. „Ich muss mich wohl an eine Menge Sachen hier gewöhnen." Sagte Twilight resignierend. „Aber ich habe auch eine Bedingung." Sagte sie dann. „Alles was du willst." Sagte Flash. „Aber vorher, deine Familie und engsten Freunde müssen auch kommen." Sagte er bevor Twilight etwas sagen konnte. „Muss das sein?" Fragte Twilight und ließ die Ohren hängen. „Es muss, so können meine Bürger ihnen Fragen zu dir stellen und alles über dich erfahren." Antwortete Flash ihr. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann wenn alle dabei zusehen, die anderen Eisponys sind schon genug, aber jetzt noch meine Familie und Freunde, das geht zu weit." Sagte Twilight und sah wirklich unwohl aus. „Es tut mir leid, wenn du willst können wir die ganze Sachen auch noch rückgängig machen." Sagte Flash niedergeschlagen. „Wir können jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen, ich werde einfach in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen." Sagte Twilight und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. „Ich bin bereit über meinen Schatten zu springen, auch wenn die kulturelle Hürde unüberwindbar scheint." Sagte sie sanft und küsste ihn. „Das beruhigt mich sehr." Meinte Flash erleichtert. „Aber wenn wir schon so eine Show abziehen müssen, lass uns meinen Freunden und Angehörigen nicht genau sagen wie das abläuft, ich würde zu gerne deren Gesichter sehen." Bat Twilight ihn. „Wenn du willst." Sagte Flash darauf. „Dann machen wir es so." Beschloss Twilight. „Ich werde sofort einen Brief an Prinzessin Celestia schicken." Sagte Flash und machte sich ans schreiben.

Nur eine Woche später waren alle versammelt um der Zeremonie beizuwohnen. Celestia, Twilights Familie und Freunde hatten einen Platz ganz vorne und konnten wohl am besten von allen sehen. Flash und Twilight standen auf eine Eisscholle in dem Wasserloch das als Zugang zur Stadt diente. „Sollen wir dann?" Fragte Flash sie. „Ich fühle mich etwas unwohl, meine Freunde und Familie sind alle da und sehen dabei zu." Meinte Twilight unsicher. „Ich kenne das Gefühl, als ich meine erste Königin gewählt hatte, erging es mir nicht anders." Sagte Flash mitfühlend. „Aber nach einer Weile wirst du alle anderen einfach vergessen." Fügte er hinzu. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Sagte Twilight dazu. „Dann los." Sagte sie und legte sich mit Flash auf das Eis. „Was ist denn jetzt los, warum legen die sich auf das Eis?" Fragte Applejack und sah Celestia fragend an. „Frag mich nicht, bis vor wenigen Monaten habe ich an die Existenz von Eisponys nicht einmal geglaubt." Erwiderte die Prinzessin ihr, kurz darauf begannen Twilight und Flash Freeze mit einer sehr beeindruckenden Zurschaustellung von intimer Zärtlichkeit. Celestia und den Freunden und Angehörigen von Twilight blieben fassungslos die Münder offenstehen, Shining Armor kippte sogar einfach besinnungslos um, und Night Light wurde so rot das es den Anschein hatte das er sich gleich durch den Eisboden schmelzen würde. Twilight Velvet sah einfach nur starr zu ihrer Tochter und bemerkte dann die umstehenden Eisponys, alle sahen aufmerksam zu.

Nachdem Twilight und Flash fertig waren, und sich etwas ausgeruht hatten, kamen sie in den Thronsaal und wurden dort schon erwartet. Als Celestia ihrer ehemalige Schülerin erblickte, lief sie rot an und wendete beschämt den Blick ab. „Celestia, was ist denn los?" Fragte Twilight amüsiert. „Tut mir leid Twilight, aber vor meinem geistigen Auge habe ich immer noch was ich gerade gesehen hatte." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Das ist bei den Eisponys nun mal so, du solltest im Schlafsaal mal sehen wie die zur Sache gehen." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und lächelte. „Twily, ich bin ja offen für andere Kulturen und so, aber in der Position habe ich meine kleine Schwester nie sehen wollen." Meinte Shining Armor. „Shiny, du hast doch gesehen das sie eine menge Spaß hatte, denk einfach daran dass das eine vollkommen andere Kultur ist." Sagte Candace ihm. „Und ob ich gesehen habe das sie Spaß hatte, jeder hat das gesehen." Sagte Shining Armor darauf. „Hey Twilight, die Show war echt EIS." Meinte Rainbow Dash scherzhaft und lachte. „War mir klar dass dir das gefällt." Sagte Twilight darauf. „War das wirklich notwendig?" Fragte Fluttershy zurückhaltend und lief rot an. „Das hat mich auch etwas Überwindung gekostet, aber um Königin zu werden, ist das so Tradition." Sagte Twilight und wurde selbst etwas blau, die Verlegenheit stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Du wirst Königin der Eisponys, wirklich?" Fragte Celestia erstaunt. „Deswegen haben Flash und ich diese Show gemacht." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Twilight, ich bin ja so stolz auf dich." Sagte Velvet und wollte ihre Tochter umarmen. „Mom, ich bin -50°C kalt, du kannst mich nicht anfassen." Sagte Twilight und wich einen Schritt zurück, sie wollte ihre Mutter nicht verletzen. „Wir waren noch nie so stolz auf dich." Sagte Night Light und wurde etwas rot, er hatte anscheinend auch noch das gesehene vor dem inneren Auge. „Gute Arbeit Twily." Sagte Shining Armor und lächelte sie an. „Heißt das jetzt das wir dich mit Königin ansprechen müssen?" Wollte Cadance wissen. „Noch nicht, aber sobald feststeht das ich ein Fohlen erwarte, dann schon." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Du kannst also erst Königin werden, wenn du einen Thronfolger hervorbringst, verstehe." Meinte Celestia. „Ergibt irgendwie Sinn, wenn sie keine Fohlen bekommen könnte, wäre sie keine gute Königin." Meinte Pinkie nachdenklich. „Mein König, einiger der Bürger sind gekommen um mehr über unsere zukünftige Königin zu erfahren." Meldete Icefeather. „Ja, natürlich, lass immer nur einen herein." Ordnete Flash an. „Nur noch eines." Sagte Shining Armor ihm. „Ich höre." Sagte Flash gespannt, Shining Armor ging dichter an ihn heran und sprach. „Wehe du machst sie unglücklich, dann kannst du was erleben." Flüsterte er bedrohlich. „Mach dir keine Sorgen." Erwiderte Flash ihm emotionslos, kurz darauf kamen nacheinander die Eisponys und stellten ihre Fragen zu Twilight, geduldig antworteten ihre Familie und Freunde darauf. Die normalen Ponys blieben solange es ihnen möglich war, mussten aber trotzdem recht schnell wieder abreisen, es war einfach zu kalt für jeden der kein Eispony war. Celestia stand schon bereit alle wieder nach Equestria zu teleportieren und Twilight und Flash verabschiedeten sie noch alle. „Wir müssen dann jetzt gehen, aber wir würden gerne mal zu Besuch kommen." Sagte Applejack. „Das würde mich freuen, aber ihr könnt nicht lange hier bleiben." Erwiderte Twilight ihr traurig. „Sei nicht traurig, wir sind immer noch deine Freunde." Sagte Pinkie aufmunternd. „Ich weiß, aber ich werde euch nicht mehr so oft sehen wie früher, außerdem werde ich mir hier jetzt auch Freunde suchen müssen." Sagte Twilight und seufzte. „Aber ich bin froh das ihr weiterhin meine Freunde seid." Fügte sie hinzu. „Immer doch Pony-Girl." Sagte Applejack ihr. „Wir hoffen das du hier glücklich wirst." Sagte Velvet ihrer Tochter. „Das bin ich jetzt schon." Sagte Twilight. „Wir sollten dann jetzt gehen, selbst für mich wird es langsam zu kalt." Sagte Celestia. „Ach, da fällt mir ein, Celestia, ich werde Königin, du bleibst aber nur eine Prinzessin." Sagte Twilight amüsiert und lächelte ihre alte Lehrmeisterin an. „Da ist schon etwas komisches dran, muss ich zugeben." Erwiderte Celestia ihr und lachte etwas. „Auf wiedersehen, Twilight." Sagte sie dann und brachte alle weg, ihre Freunde winkten Twilight noch zum Abschied zu. „Das wäre erledigt." Sagte Twilight und gähnte. „Ich weiß was du meinst, ich bin auch müde." Sagte Flash darauf. „Kann ich denn jetzt zu dir in die Gemächer kommen?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Leider nicht, allerdings bist du bis auf weiteres unantastbar." Sagte Flash ihr. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight. „Normalerweise hätte jeder Eispony-Hengst versuchen können bei dir zu landen, aber da ich dich als Königin erwählt habe, ist das untersagt." Klärte Flash sie auf. „Schade, und dabei dachte ich das ich noch etwas Spaß haben kann." Meinte Twilight scherzhaft. „Das kommt noch." Sagte Flash darauf und lächelte. „Dann sollte ich jetzt in einen der Schlafräume gehen und mich hinlegen." Sagte Twilight und ging los. „Warte, ich komme mit." Sagte Flash und folgte ihr. „Solltest du nicht in deine Gemächer?" Fragte Twilight neugierig. „Nur weil ich meine eigenen Gemächer habe, heißt das nicht das ich gezwungen bin auch dort zu schlafen." Erwiderte Flash ihr. „Du willst also bei mir im Saal schlafen?" Fragte Twilight weiter und wurde etwas blau. „Dass dich das noch so verlegen macht." Meinte Flash amüsiert und strich ihr über die Mähne. Zusammen gingen die beiden zu einem der Schlafräume und legten sich einfach in die anderen Eisponys hinein, sofort wichen die Hengste zurück und machten Platz für Twilight und Flash, nur die Stuten blieben liegen. „Warum hauen die alle ab?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Na ja, für Hengste bist du jetzt unantastbar, die dürfen dir die nächste Zeit nicht zu nahe kommen." Antwortete eine Stute ihr. „Was sie gesagt hat." Sagte Flash nur. „Und wie lange?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Bis die nächste Polarnacht hereinbricht." Sagte Flash und Twilight dachte kurz nach. „Aber der Polartag hat doch gerade erst begonnen." Sagte sie dann. „Ich muss also sechs Monate ohne ein Kissen auskommen?" Fragte sie dann und sah zu den Hengsten, sie lag eigentlich lieber auf einem Hengst als auf einer Stute. „Wenn du willst, kannst du deinen Kopf auf mich legen." Bot eine der Stuten ihr an. „Na ja, Hengste sind irgendwie weicher." Meinte Twilight vorsichtig. „Deren Fell ist nur etwas dichter, dafür sind Stuten ruhiger in der Nacht." Sagte die Stute ihr. „Außerdem bin ich auch noch da, und ich muss dir sogar nahe sein." Sagte Flash und rollte sich ein, dann zog er Twilight auf sich und ließ sie sich gemütlich hinlegen. „Du bist richtig weich." Sagte sie und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.

Die Monate vergingen und endlich stand es fest das Twilight in Erwartung eines Fohlens war, sie wurde schließlich offiziell zur Königin gekrönt und dürfte jetzt auch mit Flash in seinen Gemächern leben. An einem Morgen erwachte Flash Freeze und sah das Twilight noch friedlich schlief, sanft weckte er sie. „Aufwachen meine Königin, der polare Tag ist angebrochen." Sagte er leise und strich ihr übers Gesicht, Twilight erwachte, streckte sich und gähnte. „Ist es deswegen so hell?" Fragte sie schläfrig und gähnte nochmals. „Das Eis leitet das Sonnenlicht hier in unsere Siedlung, so haben wir die Gelegenheit neue Bakterien zu züchten um in der Polarnacht Licht zu haben." Erklärte Flash ihr. „Wir sollten dann aufstehen, es gibt für uns eine menge zu tun." Sagte er und erhob sich aus dem Schnee auf dem Eisponys schliefen. „Ich weiß, ich bin heute für die Jagt eingeteilt." Meinte Twilight und erhob sich ebenfalls, auch wenn sie inzwischen trächtig war, sehen konnte man nichts. „Wie lange hast du gesagt dauert das bei Eisponys?" Fragte sie und strich sich über den Bauch. „12 bis 15 Monate, in eurer Zeitrechnung." Antwortete Flash ihr. „Gut zu wissen." Sagte Twilight nur. „Aber ich sollte dann los, die anderen Jäger warten bestimmt schon." Sagte sie und wollte gehen, Flash Freeze hielt sie allerdings auf. „Du brauchst nicht jagen, eine trächtige Stute braucht das nicht." Sagte er ihr. „Aber ich kann, also werde ich auch." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Du bist jetzt Königin, kümmere dich heute doch um wichtigere Angelegenheiten." Redete Flash auf sie ein. „Etwas essbares zu finden ist wichtig." Wandte Twilight ein. „Ja schon, aber es gibt bestimmt ein paar Meinungsverschiedenheit die geklärt werden müssten, außerdem musst du dich daran gewöhnen so etwas zu machen." Sagte Flash, Twilight seufzte nur resignierend. „Du willst nur das ich mich schone, aber ich bin trächtig, nicht todkrank." Sagte sie. „Das weiß ich selbst, ich werde nicht das erste mal Vater, aber ich denke wirklich das du dich in deine neuen Pflichten als Königin einarbeiten solltest." Erwiderte Flash ihr. „Du hast jetzt schon mehrere Male erwähnt das du schon Gefährten und Fohlen hattest, was ist aus all denen geworden?" Fragte Twilight. „Ich hatte schon mehrere Königinnen vor dir, mit denen hatte ich natürlich auch Fohlen, aber die alle waren nur normale Eisponys, kein Eis-Alicorn wie wir, darum sind sie älter geworden und schließlich gestorben, aber dir habe ich ja schon die Unsterblichkeit verliehen, also wirst du an meiner Seite bleiben können." Erzählte Flash ihr. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich habe bereits mehr als 16000 Tage und Nächte hinter mir." Sagte Flash darauf. „Wenn du polare Tage und Nächte meinst, dann sind das ja schon mehr als 8000 Jahre!" Meinte Twilight erstaunt. „Ich meine polare Tage und Nächte." Sagte Flash darauf. „Du bist älter als Celestia und Luna zusammengenommen." Staunte Twilight. „Ich hatte angenommen das die beiden schon etwas älter seien." Sagte Flash nachdenklich. „Aber das heißt dann das du eine menge mehr Erfahrung hast, deswegen beuge ich mich deinem Urteil und werde mich um die Streitigkeiten kümmern." Sagte Twilight geschlagen. „Du brauchst dich mir nicht beugen, wenn du unbedingt an der Jagt teilnehmen willst, dann mach das auch." Sagte Flash ihr. „Du bist gar nicht so ein steifer König wie du immer tust, kann das sein?" Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, die Eisponys brauchen Führung, einen starken Huf, aber ich fühlte mich schon immer unwohl so streng sein zu müssen, meine Mutter hatte es nur so gemacht und ich habe ihren Stil aufgegriffen." Sagte Flash ihr. „Celestia hat mir das mal erklärt, als Herrscher muss man Autorität vermitteln, die Bürger müssen einem vertrauen." Sagte Twilight und nickte verstehend. „Und als Königin vertraue ich dir, wenn du es für besser hältst das ich mich um die Angelegenheiten hier kümmere, dann mache ich das auch." Fügte sie hinzu. „Danke Twilight." Sagte Flash und küsste sie. „Aber du solltest nachher trotzdem zum Eingangsloch kommen, ich habe etwas für dich." Sagte er dann und die zwei machten sich an die Arbeit. Twilight schlichtete den ganzen Tag Streitigkeiten unter den Eisponys, und Flash Freeze jagte mit anderen nach Fischen.

Twilight gönnte sich eine Pause und begab sich wie Flash es ihr gesagt hatte zum Wasserloch das als Zugang zur Siedlung diente. „Ich sollte ihn auf mich aufmerksam machen." Dachte sie sich und ließ ein Geräusch erklingen das an den Gesang von Walen erinnerte, Eisponys benutzten solche Laute um über weite Distanzen zu kommunizieren. Die Schallwellen setzten sich übers Wasser fort und schon bald tauchte Flash auf, er schüttelte sich kurz das Wasser aus der Mähne und sprang neben Twilight aufs Eis. „Schön das du da bist." Sagte er nur. „Du sagtest das du etwas für mich hast, was ist es jetzt?" Fragte Twilight neugierig. „Mach die Augen zu." Bat Flash sie und Twilight kam dem nach, Flash holte etwas aus seiner Satteltasche. „Du kannst die Augen wieder öffnen." Sagte er und Twilight sah wieder hin, sie entdeckte sofort den Umhang den Flash ihr umgelegt hatte. „Hast du denn für mich machen lassen?" Fragte Twilight erstaunt. „Ich musste dafür ein paar seltene Perlen vom Grund des Meeres eintauschen, aber du bist es wert, du verdienst das beste Fischleder." Sagte Flash ihr und lächelte. „Vielen Dank, das ist so süß von dir." Sagte Twilight gerührt. „Ich habe auch daran gedacht das du gerne eine Decke für die Nacht hättest und habe eine anfertigen lassen, natürlich auch aus Fischleder." Sagte Flash noch. „Aber du fühlst dich doch unwohl mit einer Decke." Sagte Twilight verwundert. „Ich werde mich daran gewöhnen müssen." Erwiderte Flash ihr. „Das ist jetzt aber wirklich süß." Meinte Twilight und küsste ihn. „Das ist nichts, du hast deine Welt hinter dir gelassen um bei mir zu bleiben, da kann ich auch ein paar Kompromisse dir zu liebe eingehen." Sagte Flash darauf. „Ich dachte nicht das es möglich ist, aber jetzt liebe ich dich sogar noch mehr." Sagte Twilight und küsste ihn innig, inzwischen konnten die beiden ihrer Zuneigung freien Lauf lassen und niemand störte sich daran, selbst wenn die beiden mehr machen würden als sich nur zu küssen. So ignorierten sie auch die Eispony-Stute die auftauchte und das Wasser verließ, die junge Stute schüttelte sich das restliche Wasser aus Fell und Flügeln und ging davon. Auf einmal tauchte ein weiteres Pony aus dem Wasser, der Neuankömmling nahm das Mundstück des Atemgeräts aus dem Mund sah kurz zu Twilight und Flash. „Hey Twilight, siehst gut aus." Sagte sie und kletterte aus dem Wasser, vollkommen erschrocken sahen Flash und Twilight zu ihr. Das Pony vor ihnen trug einen dicken Neoprenanzug und hatte eine Sauerstoffflasche auf dem Rücken. „Dash?" Fragte Twilight und nahm ihr die Taucherbrille ab, sie entblößte eine himmelblaue Pegasus-Stute mit Regenbogenmähne. „Lange nicht gesehen." Sagte Rainbow Dash nur und lächelte. „Was machst du hier?" Fragte Flash sie. „Ich würde euch das lieber unter sechs Augen erzählen." Sagte Dash ausweichend. „Dann komm." Forderte Flash sie auf und ging mit Dash und Twilight in den Thronsaal, er scheuchte alle anderen heraus damit Dash erzählen konnte. „Wisst ihr, es ist einiges passiert und ich brauche einen Neuanfang, deswegen bin ich hier her gekommen." Fing Dash an zu erzählen. „Aber du kannst hier nicht lange überleben, es ist zu kalt." Wandte Twilight ein. „Deswegen möchte ich das du ein Eispony aus mir machst." Sagte Dash. „Erzähl erstmal was passiert ist." Bat Twilight sie darauf. „Vor einiger Zeit hat Thunderlane, mein Freund, Schluss gemacht, das hat mich wirklich getroffen, deswegen war ich etwas unaufmerksam als ich Scootaloo trainiert habe." Erzählte Rainbow Dash und wirkte sehr betrübt. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Flash besorgt. „Scootaloo ist schwer verletzt worden weil ich nicht richtig aufgepasst habe, sie hat ihr linkes Vorderbein verloren." Antwortete Dash ihm. „Oh nein!" Meinte Twilight schockiert. „Die Staatsanwaltschaft hat Anklage erhoben, ich bin wegen fahrlässiger Körperverletzung zu zwei Jahren auf Bewährung verurteilt." Sagte Dash und ließ traurig die Ohren hängen. „Die Umstände waren nicht zu deinen Gunsten, mach dich nicht fertig." Sagte Twilight aufmunternd. „Das haben die anderen schon gemacht." Erwiderte Dash ihr. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Ich wurde beim Wetterdienst rausgeschmissen, die Wonderbolts haben mich für alle Zeiten als Kandidaten ausgeschlossen, die wollen einfach keine vorbestraften haben, und ich habe ohne Job mein Haus nicht länger halten können." Berichtete Dash weiter. „Aber die anderen haben dir doch sicherlich geholfen." Meinte Twilight. „Haben sie, aber auch nur so lange, sogar Fluttershy hat mich schließlich vor die Tür gesetzt." Sagte Dash darauf. „Das tut mir so leid Dash." Sagte Twilight, sie wollte sie umarmen, konnte aber nicht. „Deswegen brauche ich einen Neuanfang, hier ist genauso gut wie sonst wo." Sagte Dash darauf. „Kann ich dann eine Bürgerin hier werden?" Fragte Dash und sah Flash und Twilight flehend an. „Ich weiß nicht." Meinte Flash unsicher. „Flash, wir können sie doch nicht wieder wegschicken." Sagte Twilight erbost. „Das weiß ich selbst, aber ist es richtig sie vor ihren Problemen weglaufen zu lassen?" Fragte Flash nachdenklich. „Alles was ich hatte ist weg, ich flehe euch an, König Flash Freeze, bitte nehmt mich hier bei euch auf, bitte." Flehte Dash ihn an und kniete sich vor Twilight und Flash. „Ich habe nichts mehr." Wimmerte sie plötzlich und Tränen fielen vor ihr zu Boden. „Dash, beruhige dich." Sagte Twilight verzweifelt, sie konnte sie nur nicht trösten. „Flash, sag ihr doch endlich zu." Forderte sie von ihrem Gefährten. „Na gut, wir brauchen eh noch mehr Eisponys hier, du kannst Bürgerin werden." Gab Flash ihr nach. „Wirklich?" Fragte Dash weinerlich und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Er ist der König, was er sagt ist Gesetz." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Danke, ich weiß nicht wie ich euch danken soll." Sagte Dash dankbar. „Dann lass uns mal ein Eispony aus dir machen." Schlug Flash vor und nickte Twilight zu, sofort nutzte sie den Zauber den sie schon auf sich selbst angewandt hatte. „Das war es, du solltest den Neoprenanzug dann jetzt loswerden, das könnte deine Verwandlung behindern." Sagte Twilight als sie fertig war. „Okay." Sagte Dash nur und entledigte sich ihrer Taucherausrüstung. „Du wirst jetzt ein paar Tage sehr viel Schlaf brauchen, je mehr du bekommst, desto schneller geht das ganze über die Bühne." Riet Twilight ihr. „Dann solltet ihr mich mal zu einer Wohnung bringen." Meinte Dash. „Keine Wohnung, Eisponys schlafen alle zusammen in großen Schlafräumen." Erklärte Twilight ihr. „Okay." Sagte Dash erstaunt. „Aber nur so nebenbei, was wenn man etwas ungestörter sein will, wo gehen die dann hin?" Wollte sie wissen. „Ich werde dir alles erklären." Sagte Twilight und ging mit ihr davon. „Twilight, geh ihr doch vorher die Siedlung zeigen, ich kümmere mich solange um alles hier." Sagte Flash ihr. „Gute Idee, sie muss sich ja hier auskennen." Stimmte Twilight dem Vorschlag zu und führte Dash herum.

Die nächsten Stunden führte Twilight ihre Freundin durch die Siedlung und zeigte ihr alles, sie stellte die neuste Bewohnerin des Eispony-Imperiums auch den anderen vor, aber als Dash wirklich müde wurde, zeigte sie ihr einen der Schlafräume. „Wird es auch irgendwann dunkel?" Fragte Dash und gähnte ausgiebig. „In sechs Monaten, mehr oder weniger." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Du gewöhnst dich schon dran." Sagte sie dann und deutete in den Schnee, der ganze Saal war ja damit ausgelegt. „Wo sind die Matratzen?" Fragte Dash verwirrt. „Hatte ich fast vergessen, Eisponys schlafen im Schnee, das ist wirklich gemütlich." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Egal, ich glaube das ich jetzt gerade überall pennen kann, gib mir nur eine Decke und gut ist." Meinte Dash erschöpft und ließ sich in den Schnee fallen. „Keine Decke, aber die brauchst du auch nicht, du wirst nie wieder frieren." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Soll mir recht sein." Murmelte Dash und war schon fast eingeschlafen. „Schlaf gut Dash." Wünschte Twilight ihr und ließ sie allein, am Zugang blieb sie nochmal kurz stehen. „Ach und Dash, störe dich nicht daran wenn die anderen mit dir kuscheln wollen." Riet sie Dash und verschwand dann. „Kuscheln hört sich gut an." Flüsterte Dash und schlief endgültig ein. Dash schlief einige Zeit ungestört und erwachte erst wieder als sie eine Berührung spürte, verwundert sah sich sich um und entdeckte den Hengst der sich einfach auf sie gelegt hatte. „Planst du etwas bestimmtes?" Fragte sie unschlüssig. „Nur etwas schlafen, aber wenn du einen Gefährten suchst, ich habe immer Platz für eine weitere Stute." Erwiderte der Hengst ihr. „Eine weitere Stute?" Fragte Dash fassungslos, der Hengst sah sie kurz erstaunt an. „Ach so, du bist die neue die Königin Twilight durch die Siedlung geführt hat." Erkannte er sie schließlich. „Eigentlich suche ich keinen Gefährten, vielleicht etwas Spiel und Spaß, mehr nicht." Sagte Dash. „Das kann ich dir geben." Sagte der Eispony-Hengst und lächelte sie an. „Mit Fremden spiele ich meistens nicht." Meinte Dash und schob ihn von sich herunter. „Und ich mag es nicht wenn jemand so auf mir liegt." Fuhr sie fort. „Na gut, mein Name ist Icebreaker." Stellte sich der Hengst vor. „Könnt ihr endlich mal ruhig sein, ich versuche zu schlafen?" Rief ein anderes Eispony aufgebracht. „Rainbow Dash." Stellte Dash sich vor und reichte Icebreaker einen Huf, etwas verstört sah er ihren Huf an. „Wir Nicht-Eisponys schütteln uns zur Begrüßung die Hufe." Klärte Dash ihn auf. „Das ist eine schöne Methode, gefällt mir." Meinte Icebreaker und ergriff ihren Huf, fast sofort ließ er sie wieder los und hielt sich den eisblauen Huf. „Du bist ziemlich warm." Sagte er und rieb sich über den Huf. „Tut mir leid, ich bin wohl noch kein richtiges Eispony, ich wollte dir ehrlich nicht weh tun." Entschuldigte Dash sich verlegen. „Auf dir zu liegen war angenehmer." Sagte Icebreaker und sah wie sie rot wurde. „Bist du in Ordnung, du wirst rot?" Fragte er besorgt darauf. „Geht schon, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte Dash ausweichend. „Seid endlich ruhig!" Schrie der der sich schon vorher beschwert hatte. „Sei du doch ruhig!" Erwiderte eine Stute neben Dash ihm genauso lautstark und legte sich anders hin. „Wir sollten wo anders hingehen." Schlug Icebreaker vor. „Gute Idee." Sagte Dash und ging mit ihm etwas durch die Siedlung. „Du fandest das Hufeschütteln so interessant, wie begrüßen sich Eisponys denn normalerweise?" Fragte Dash. „So." Sagte Icebreaker und schlug einen Flügel auf, wie alle Eisponys, war er ein Pegasus. „Komm schon, schlag auch den Flügel auf." Forderte er sie auf und Dash kam dem nach, Icebreaker rieb seinen Flügel leicht an ihrem und klappte ihn wieder ein. „Und jetzt sind wir keine Fremden mehr." Sagte er nur und lächelte. „Du bist irgendwie niedlich." Meinte Dash geistesabwesend. „Das höre ich öfter." Erwiderte Icebreaker ihr, auf einmal küsste sie ihn, diesmal war die Berührung nicht so unangenehm für ihn. „Was sollte das denn jetzt?" Fragte er verwirrt. „Spiel und Spaß." Sagte Dash und warf ihn um. „Das lasse ich mir gefallen." Meinte Icebreaker und die zwei vertieften den Augenblick weiter.

Ende...?


End file.
